Hana Hime
by Aoi YU Hara
Summary: Haruno Sakura adalah pengawal pribadi Sang Putri Hyuuga. Hari-harinya yang tenang mulai terusik ketika masa lalu Sakura mulai terungkap dan kemunculan orang-orang yang tak di duganya. / "Hatake Kakashi, saya adalah guardian anda, putri." / Ch. 3 is UP / RnR? And DLDR
1. Prologue

Hana Hime

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story (Hana Hime) by Aoi YU Hara

Original Idea by Aoi YU Hara

Genre : Romance and Fantasy

Warning : OOCness, Sakura-centric, prolog ; setting loncat-loncat, etc

**_Prolog_**

Malam hari yang sunyi bahkan suara hewan pun tak terdengar seperti malam-malam biasanya. Bulan yang bertengger di langit pun, cahayanya tampak pudar. Tidak terlalu berbeda dengan Kediaman Hyuuga atau bisa disebut Istana Hyuuga di daerah tersebut. Istana yang biasanya ramai itu kini terlihat sangat sepi, beberapa penjaga yang biasanya ada di pintu gerbang pun kini tak ada. Hanya satu dua penjaga yang terlihat berkeliling.

Di kegelapan malam ini, sesosok bayangan hitam terlihat mengendap-endap, sosok itu terlihat berlari kecil ke arah istana. Meloloskan diri dengan _apik_ dari salah satu penjaga yang lewat. Kemudian meloncati gerbang yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Dengan penuh kewaspadaan sosok itu berjalan ke salah satu pohon. Sosok yang kita awalnya sendirian itu ternyata menggendong bayi yang berkisar berumur satu tahun. Bayi nan mungil itu diletakkannya di bawah pohon sakura, menyelimutinya dengan kain berwarna merah muda dengan corak bunga sakura.

"Maaf," ucap sosok itu sebelum ia meninggalkan Kediaman Hyuuga.

Tak berselang lama, beberapa orang yang salah satunya adalah pemimpin Hyuuga yaitu Hyuuga Hiashi tampak sedang berjalan-jalan dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga dia sampai di pohon sakura dan menemukan bayi itu.

Tanggal 28 Maret tahun dimana bunga sakura tumbuh dengan lebatnya, Sang Raja, Hiashi menemukan bayi di bawah pohon sakura yang tersiram cahaya bulan dengan cantiknya. Dengan kebaikan hatinya, Hiashi merawat bayi itu hingga dewasa.

Hingga kini gadis yang ditemukan oleh Hiashi telah menjadi sosok gadis yang cantik dan pintar juga kuat. Menjadi salah satu pengawal pribadi sang putri, Hyuuga Hinata bersama dua orang lain yang bernasib hampir sama dengannya.

Tak lupa juga dengan nama yang diberikan oleh Hiashi kepadanya yaitu Haruno Sakura. Sangat cocok, bukan untuk gadis manis berambut merah muda itu?

.

=0o0=

.

Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu hingga Sakura kini berumur 17 tahun, menjalani perannya sebagai pengawal pribadi Sang Putri, mengawal Sang Putri jika sedang keluar istana dan tentu mengawalnya juga saat di istana. Kebersamaan mereka dari sejak kecil membuat mereka menjadi sangat dekat, lebih seperti saudara. Bersama 2 pemuda lain, mereka menjadi teman dekat, dua pemuda lain yang nasibnya hampir sama dengannya pun, membuat Sakura dan kedua yang lain saling membantu dan melengkapi.

Seperti halnya pada misi kali ini, mengawal Hinata ke rumah sahabatnya yang juga salah satu petinggi di daerahnya. Setelah satu minggu kunjungannya di kediaman sahabatnya, Shimura Sai, Hinata akan kembali hari berikutnya.

Malam terakhir di kediaman Shimura, dimanfaatkan Sakura untuk berlatih keahliannya bermain pedang yang menurutnya masih payah, nyatanya tidak. Sakura adalah salah satu prajurit wanita terbaik di Istana Hyuuga. Namun, sifat Sakura yang tidak pernah merasa puas akan dirinya membuatnya berlatih dan terus berlatih.

Di tempat latihan yang ada di Kediaman Shimura, Sakura melatih keahliannya. Mengulang jurus pedangnya beberapa kali, menghunus pedangnya ke depan seakan-akan ada musuh di hadapannya. Gerakannya yang dibuatnya sangat cantik layaknya seorang pemain utama di sebuah pertunjukan opera.

Peluh yang membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya, tak membuatnya berhenti berlatih. Ia tidak akan pernah merasa lelah jika belum puas. Puas akan hasil latihannya. Diayunkan lagi pedangnya dan memutar tubuhnya ke belakang kemudian diayunkan lagi.

_CTRANK_! Bunyi pedang beradu meramaikan suasana tempat latihan yang awalnya hanya diisi Sakura saja.

"Sa-su-ke?" ucapnya terbata-bata. _Sial_! Rutuknya dalam hati. Tubuhnya sudah pada batasnya. "Apa-_hosh_-yang kau laku-_hosh_-kan disi-_hosh_-ni?" Sakura menurunkan pedangnya, menjadikannya sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya.

"Kau berlatih berapa lama?" tanya pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu sambil menatap Sakura dengan _intens_.

"En-_hosh_-tahlah." Sakura mengusap keringat yang membanjiri kepalanya dengan tangan lainnya yang bebas. Namun, tangan lain menghentikannya. Tangan milik Sasuke.

Tangan kanan Sasuke menurunkan tangannya, lalu ia merogoh sakunya, mengambil sapu tangan berwarna biru tuanya dan mengusap keringat yang menetes-netes di wajah Sakura. Mengusapnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Sakura yang diberlakukan seperti itu menjadi terpaku, menatap ke wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari _emerald_ milik Sakura menatapnya membuatnya menghentikan aksinya, meletakkan sapu tangannya ke tangan Sakura yang bebas pedang. "Lanjutkan sendiri," kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, menatap sapu tangan Sasuke yang kini berada di tangannya. "Te-terimakasih," ujarnya gugup. Kemudian ia menuju ke bangku terdekat, menenggak air minum yang dibawanya tadi yang masih terisi penuh lalu mengusap keringatnya yang masih menetes dengan sapu tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya, tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Sakura," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Sekarang tengah malam."

Sakura menurunkan tangannya, menatap wajah Sasuke yang kini sudah menghadap ke depan. "Lalu?"

"Cih! Kau lupa atau bodoh?"

"Hei! Kenapa malah mengataiku? Memangnya kenapa kalau sekarang tengah malam?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, "Sekarang kan..."

"Sakura?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke, menatap pintu masuk yang kini sudah berdiri sesosok pemuda berambut merah.

"Gaara!"

Gaara, pemuda berambut merah itu memasuki tempat latihan, menuju sisi bangku yang lain tanpa menatap Sasuke. Jadi sekarang Sakura diapit 2 pemuda-_ehem_!-tampan.

Keheningan tiba-tiba menyelimuti 3 pengawal pribadi Sang Putri. Sakura merasa tak enak jadinya.

"Eh, tadi apa yang akan kau katakan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke yang kini menjadi perhatian Sakura dan Gaara.

"Tidak jadi," jawabnya dingin.

"Dasar!" Sakura beralih menatap Gaara. "Ada apa, Gaara? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?"

Semburat merah super tipis muncul di kedua pipi Gaara. "Ti-tidak." Ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Err, Sakura. Ada yang ingin ku katakan."

"Apa?"

"Kau ingat kalau kau—"

"Selamat ulang tahun."

"—berulang tahun."

Dan ucapan Sasuke yang memotong perkataan Gaara sukses membuat dua pemuda ini saling menatap tajam.

"Eh, apa?"

"Tidak," ucap 2 pemuda itu bersama-sama. Sakura mengangkat alis bingung tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya berbinar.

"Oh ya! Hari ini aku berulang tahun, ayo ucapkan selamat padaku!"

Gaara dan Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan ketika tangan mereka berdua diapit oleh Sakura.

"Hei, ayolah. Kalian jahat sekali tidak mau mengucapkan selamat pada sahabat kalian ini," rajuk Sakura.

Gaara dan Sasuke mendengus, mereka berdua menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Sakura yang sudah berseri-seri. _Kekanakkan_! Ucap Sasuke dalam hati. _Manis_. Kata Gaara dengan senyum super tipisnya.

"Selamat/Selamat ulang tahun," ucap 2 anak manusia itu berbarengan lagi. Mereka berdua saling mendelik lagi.

"Wah hebat, kalian berdua yang mengatakannya pertama kali. Terimakasih, teman-teman," ucap Sakura tulus.

Dan tanggal 28 Maret yang dijadikan Sakura sebagai hari ulang tahunnya diakhiri dengan senyum tulus di kedua sahabatnya. Sahabat yang bernasib hampir sama dengannya. Melewati hari yang sulit bersama mereka. Saling melengkapi. Itulah yang terjadi di antara mereka. Namun, tentu ada kalanya kisah persahabatan diganggu oleh kisah _hati_ mereka. Jadi, bagaimana dengan kisah _hati_ Sasuke dan Gaara?

.

=0o0=

.

Di lain tempat, beratus-ratus mil jauhnya dari Kediaman Shimura, sebuah rumah yang berada di tengah-tengah hutan tampak gelap. Hanya cahaya lilin kecil yang menerangi salah satu ruangan di rumah itu.

"Sudah 16 tahun berlalu, takdir_nya _semakin dekat," ucap sesosok bayangan yang terlihat sedang menatap bulan dari jendela rumah itu.

Sosok lainnya yang duduk tak jauh darinya tampak sedang menyesap _ocha_. Setelah meletakkan cangkirnya, ia menatap sosok di dekat jendela. "Kau harus segera mengambil_nya_ kembali sebelum ditemukan _mereka_," kata sosok itu dingin.

Sosok di dekat jendela tersenyum tipis, terlihat sebelah mata kirinya terdapat bekas luka. "Aku tau meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin hari ini datang dengan cepat tapi takdirnya sudah ditentukan sejak dia lahir."

"Jadi, kapan kau akan memulai rencanamu?"

"Tidak lama lagi. _Hana_ _Hime_ akan segera kembali untuk menjalani takdirnya." Mata kiri milik sosok di dekat jendela tampak terbuka, menampakkan mata semerah darah dengan simbol aneh.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak. Akan aku ambil sendiri apa yang telah ku titipkan pada istana itu," katanya dengan sorot mata tajam, memandang lurus ke arah bulan di langit dengan kedua matanya yang berbeda warna.

"Semoga berhasil—"

.

.

.

"—Kakashi."

.

=0o0=

.

TBC

A/N :

Aoi : _My first FanFic in FFN! Yea_y! Masih pendek? Kan prolog, nanti di chapter-chapter berikutnya akan tampak apa peran masing-masing. Nanti juga ada beberapa casting baru. Em aku lemparkan mic ke tokoh utama, silakan bicara, Sakura-_san_.

Sakura : Ehem! Sebagai tokoh utama yang statusnya masih nggak jelas (lirik Aoi) dan alur yang benar-benar, entahlah Aoi niat buat nggak. Udah deh cepetan lanjut ke chapter berikutnya.

Sasuke : Aoi-_san_, ceritanya disini aku rebutan Sakura sama Gaara? Astaga! Nggak mungkin! (diragukan yang bicara Sasuke, sejak kapan Uchiha bicara 'Astaga' dan 'Nggak mungkin'? #_geplaked_)

Gaara : Iya, aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Aoi : _E-etto_, itu akan terjawab di chapter depan, jadi mohon bersabar dan untuk chapter berikutnya akan rilis sesuai keinginan Author dan keinginan Reader untuk me-review. Selain itu harap review-nya jangan bikin sakit hati, yaa, Aoi kan masih new di FFN XDD

Kakashi : Siapa aku? Dimana aku? Kenapa aku begitu? (Kakashi terkena syndrom sinetrones #AuthorDitendangFCKakashi)

Aoi : (Mengabaikan yang diatas) Jadi...

Sakura, Sasuke and Gaara : _Mind to review_?

.

.

_Sign_,

Aoi


	2. Chapter One : A Beginning

Hana Hime

.

.

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story (Hana Hime) by Aoi YU Hara

Original Idea by Aoi YU Hara

Genre : Romance and Supernatural

Pair : SasuSakuGaa slight SaiHina (just for this chapter)

Warning : OOCness, Sakura-centric, etc

**_Chapter 1_**

"A Beginning"

.

=0o0=

.

_"Ini untuk Sakura dan Sasuke," Sang Putri Hyuuga memberikan 2 tangkai bunga masing-masing kepada Sakura dan Sasuke. Hinata cilik itu memasang tawanya ketika melihat wajah kedua sahabatnya._

_"Ini maksudnya apa, _Hime-sama_?" tanya Sakura cilik yang kini sedang memutar-mutar bunga di tangannya. Sedangkan Sasuke cilik hanya menatap bunga itu dengan pandangan datar._

_"Aku merestui kalian berdua sebagai raja dan ratu, seperti _Okaa-sama_ dan _Otou-sama_. Hiduplah dengan bahagia," kata Hinata sambil menyatukan kedua tangan Sakura dan Sasuke yang bebas._

_"Eh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang memandangnya balik. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau kalau sama Sasuke."_

_Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Sakura memajukan bibirnya, ngambek layaknya anak kecil lainnya. "Aku juga, siapa juga yang mau sama Sakura. Sakura kan jelek. Aku sukanya sama perempuan cantik seperti _Okaa-san_."_

_Perkataan Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura memerah. "Lalu Sasuke merasa Sasuke tampan? Aku juga sukanya sama lelaki tampan seperti Neji-_sama_!-eh-ups!" Sakura menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya yang memegang bunga, kini dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian Hinata yang melongo dan Sasuke yang wajahnya terlihat marah?_

_"Eh, Sakura suka Neji-_nii-sama_?" tanya Hinata masih dengan wajah terkejut._

_"Ti-tidak! Bukan begitu Hinata-_sama_. Hanya-ah!-entahlah."_

_"Tidak boleh!" teriak Hinata tiba-tiba._

_"Ke-kenapa?" Sakura kaget dengan teriakan Hinata, ia menurunkan tangannya yang tanpa sadar ternyata masih berpegangan dengan Sasuke._

_"Karena Sakura sama Sasuke harus sama-sama. Sasuke nggak boleh jahat, Sakura cantik kok." Sakura merona mendengarnya. "Dan Sakura." Sakura menatap Hinata. "Sakura nggak boleh suka sama Neji-_nii_. Sakura sama Sasuke. Harus."_

_Hinata meraih tangan kanan Sasuke dan meraih tangan kiri Sakura lalu disatukannya, "Bunga ini, yang kuberikan buat kalian itu tanda kalau kalian adalah satu. Tanda-err-cinta. Ya, cinta," ujar sang putri Hyuuga dengan manis. "Aku merelakan kalian bersama. Bahagia selamanya."_

_"Tapi aku tidak mau sama Sasuke," gerutu Sakura sebal. Ia melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya._

_"Sakura."_

_"Baik, baik Hinata-_sama_, aku mau deh sama Sasuke. Sasuke?" Kini Sakura dan Hinata menatap Sasuke yang diam._

_"Baiklah, aku mau sama Sakura tapi kalau sudah besar sama Hinata-_sama_ ya?" ujar Sasuke tanpa berpikir panjang._

_"Eh?" Sakura menatap _horror_ Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau suka Hinata-_sama_ ya?"_

_"Ti-tidak! Siapa bilang?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, semburat tipis sewarna rambut Sakura tampak muncul di kedua sisi wajah Sasuke._

_"Hayoo... Ngaku!"_

_"Tidak!"_

_"Iya!"_

_"Tidak!"_

_"Iya!"_

_"Ti..."_

_"Sudah," potong Hinata cepat. "Sekarang nggak usah bahas yang Sasuke katakan. Nah, sekarang kalian berdua harus mengucapkan janji untuk bersama selamanya."_

_"Huh!"_

_"Ayolah."_

_Sasuke menatap Sakura, Sakura menatap Sasuke lalu mereka berhadap-hadapan._

_"Ayo, Sakura duluan." Hinata menyatukan kedua tangan Sakura dan Sasuke, jadi sekarang seluruh tangan mereka berdua menggenggam 2 tangkai bunga berwarna merah muda dan ungu._

_"Sakura akan selalu sama-sama Sasuke. Saat Sasuke sakit atau nggak, Sakura akan selalu menemaninya. Selamanya," ucap Sakura meniru ucapan Hinata setelahnya._

_"Gantian Sasuke."_

_"Sasuke mau sama-sama Sakura, saat sakit atau nggak, Sasuke akan selalu menemaninya. Selamanya," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap kedua _emerald_ Sakura._

_"Sekarang Sasuke cium Sakura."_

_"EH?" _

_"Ayo!"_

_"Ta—" Sakura akan membantahnya namun, kecupan nan singkat di pipi kanannya menghentikan ucapannya. Menatap penuh _horror_ ke Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya. "ME-MESUM!"_

"—SUM!" Sakura bangun dari tidur singkatnya, ia menarik napas panjangnya dan kemudian menghembuskannya. Ia melihat ke luar jendela. Masih tampak pagi. "Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku bermimpi saat—Argh!" Sakura membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal. "Argh! Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi," gerutunya kesal. Jadi Sakura beranjak dari tidurnya, membenahi kasur kecil yang ditidurinya selama seminggu ini.

Ditatapnya sekeliling kamar, barang-barangnya sudah ditata kemarin, tidak banyak hanya 1 tas gendong berukuran medium. Sakura yang tidur hanya 2 jam, masih merasa kantuk, sesekali ia tampak menguap. Setelah ke kamar mandi untuk menunaikan panggilan alam dan mengusap mukanya juga melakukan ritual pagi lainnya. Sakura bersiap keluar sudah menggunakan pakaian pengawalnya yang berwarna merah.

"Kau mau kemana pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika suara yang amat dikenalnya terdengar. Ia berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap rekan sekaligus sahabatnya yang juga sudah berpakaian pengawalnya.

"Sasuke! Kukira kau masih tidur." Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Sakura."

"Hanya pergi eum untuk berlatih? Dan mungkin aku akan pergi ke hutan, hanya untuk melihat-lihat saja," tambah Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke akan membantah perkataannya.

"Aku ikut. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ambil pedang."

"A-apa? Hei, Sasuke!"

.

=0o0=

.

Akhirnya Sakura yang niat awal ingin menikmati air terjun di hutan harus di urungkannya. Karena pemuda menyebalkan yang kini berada di sampingnya, ikut berjalan dengannya ke arah hutan.

"Menyebalkan. Sialan. Dasar Pantat Ayam," rutuk Sakura dalam hati selama perjalanan. "Berhenti," ucap Sakura menghentikan langkah Sasuke. "Kita akan berlatih disini dan karena kau dengan baik hati mau menemaniku," ("Aku tidak menemanimu," gerutu Sasuke.) "maka terimalah permintaanku untuk latih tanding denganmu. Bagaimana Sasuke-_sama_?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, pemakaian _suffiks_-_sama_ oleh Sakura menandakan dirinya sedang kesal. Tapi kesal karena apa?

"Hn." Sasuke menarik pedangnya keluar. Kini 2 pedang bermata tajam tampak saling beradu.

"Hanya latih tanding saja kurasa tidak menarik, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

"Sa—"

"Jika aku kalah, kau boleh mengikutiku berkeliling hutan ini dan jika aku menang kau tidak boleh mengikutiku berkeliling hutan ini. Dan jika kita seri lebih baik kita pulang."

"Sakura."

"Durasi hanya sampai matahari di atas kita."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?" Ia menurunkan sedikit pedangnya.

"Duel atau kembali?"

"Saku—"

"Sasuke!"

"Baiklah." Sasuke menaikkan pedangnya. Dan akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke berlatih tanding keahlian masing-masing. Dua pengawal Sang Putri saling beradu pedang, tempat yang awalnya sepi itu kini ramai dengan suara beradunya pedang.

Sasuke yang dengan setengah hati menyanggupi permintaan Sakura hanya menggunakan setengah dari kekuatannya sehingga Sakura menyerangnya dengan penuh dan tak main-main.

"Gunakan seluruh kekuatanmu, Sasuke. Aku tak mau menang taruhan karena dikasihani olehmu," ucap Sakura dingin.

Sasuke yang menyadari Sakura tak main-main, mulai menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya. "Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu."

Dan dimulailah adu pedang itu dengan seluruh kekuatan masing-masing. _Latih tanding terakhir, Sakura kalah hanya dalam waktu 20 menit tapi sekarang 30 menit berlalu dan dia masih kuat menyerangku? Dia ternyata berkembang pesat. _Batin Sasuke sedikit gembira akan perkembangan Sakura.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura disela adu tandingnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke melompat rendah ketika Sakura mengarahkan pedangnya ke bawah tubuhnya.

"Kau mencintai Hinata-_sama_?"

_CTRANK_! Gerakan mereka berdua terhenti, Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam.

"Kau, apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Kau suka—cinta—Hinata-_sama_?"

"Sakura aku—"

Sakura yang memasang wajah serius sedetik kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Kau kalah," ucapnya sebelum memukul titik mati tangan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke melepaskan pedangnya dan detik selanjutnya pedang Sakura terhunus ke jantungnya dimana berada.

"Cih!"

"Aku menang," Sakura tersenyum senang. Ia menurunkan pedangnya dan memasukkannya ke tempat pedangnya berada. "Sekarang kau kembalilah. Aku akan berkeliling sendirian. Jangan ikuti aku, oke? Sampai ketemu..."

"Sakura." Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura sebelum ia beranjak. "Boleh aku menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi?"

Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya, bingung. "Apa?"

"Soal aku menyukai Hinata-_sama_, aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi. Kini, ada seseorang yang lain yang kusuka. Seseorang yang keras kepala dan tak pernah merasa puas. Ia maunya menang sendiri. Dia, gadis yang menyebalkan," kata Sasuke sambil menatap langsung ke mata Sakura.

Sakura tertegun. _Ciri-ciri itu? Sial! Tidak mungkin, kan, Sasuke suka—aku?_ Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"A-aku harus pergi, _jaa_ _ne_." Sakura berlari menembus hutan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan sedih.

.

=0o0=

.

Sakura terus berlari menembus hutan. Setelah merasa lelah, ia pun jatuh bersandar di salah satu pohon. Wajahnya memerah karena lelah dan juga penyataan tidak langsung Sasuke, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Ia memegangi dimana jantungnya berada.

"_Kami_," Sakura menatap ke atas dimana langit biru terbentang luas. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Dan perasaan apa ini?"

Tapi, Sakura sadar siapa dirinya dan siapa Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura hanya seorang gadis yang beruntung dirawat oleh Hyuuga Hiashi, asal-usulnya tidak jelas. Dia tak pantas untuk seorang Uchiha. _Seperti dulu saat aku masih menyukai Neji-_sama_, aku tidak pantas dengannya ataupun dengan siapapun. Aku tidak pantas. _Sakura mengusap pipinya yang mulai meneteskan air mata.

Meskipun kini Uchiha—setau masyarakat kebanyakan—hanya tinggal 2 orang yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan kakeknya sendiri, Uchiha Madara, namun, ketenarannya dan tingginya derajat Uchiha tidak pernah dilupakan oleh orang-orang. Sebelum kejadian _itu_ dimana Uchiha adalah salah satu keluarga terpandang, menjadi kerabat dekat dengan Hyuuga, Uchiha meski berada di kota yang sama dengan Istana Hyuuga, mereka tidak pernah merasa terikat dengan istana itu. Uchiha bukan orang yang suka tunduk pada perintah orang lain. Meski begitu, tali persahabatan antara Uchiha dan Hyuuga tidak membuat mereka saling melukai malah saling membantu.

Sayang, kejadian _itu_ membuat semuanya berubah, keluarga yang dulunya amat dielu-elukan oleh masyarakat kini hilang, tak berbekas, hanya meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke dan Sang Kakek, Uchiha Madara yang sudah terlalu tua untuk mengurusi Keluarga Uchiha. Akhirnya Sasuke dirawat di Kediaman Hyuuga, menjadi pengawal pribadi Sang Putri.

Kejadian yang terjadi ketika Sasuke berumur 7 tahun mengubah pribadinya. Sakura tau, karena ia dan Sasuke juga Hinata bersama-sama semenjak kecil, bermain dan tertawa bersama. Dulu, Sasuke dengan mudahnya tertawa sekarang untuk tersenyum pun itu hal yang paling sulit dilakukannya.

Tapi apa benar Sakura tak merasakan apa-apa setelah pernyataan Sasuke? Tidak. Sakura merasakan sesuatu hanya saja ia tidak tau, perasaan apa yang menyelimutinya kini?

Jika benar itu perasaan cinta pun, sulit membayangkan dirinya bisa bersama Sasuke. _Mustahil_!

Dan hal ini lantas menimbulkan perasaan kecewa akan hidupnya lagi. Kenapa ia dibuang? Kenapa bisa ia berada di Kediaman Hyuuga? Sudah sangat lama, ia melupakaan perasaan penasarannya tentang keluarganya, keluarga barunya lebih berharga dibanding keluarga yang bahkan membuangnya.

_Keluarga baruku lebih berharga. _Ucap Sakura kepada Sang Raja, Hiashi Hyuuga ketika Hiashi menawarkannya untuk mencarikan keluarganya. Bukan, bukan karena Sakura tak penasaran hanya saja ia tak ingin merepotkan Hiashi lagi. Dan alasannya itu memang benar, ia lebih mementingkan keluarganya yang sekarang daripada keluarga kandungnya.

.

=0o0=

.

Air terjun itu berada tak jauh dari pohon yang dijadikannya tempat bersandar tadi dan benar seperti kata Shimura Sai, tempat itu indah sekali. Sakura meletakkan pedangnya di atas batu besar yang ada di tepi air terjun itu juga melepas alas kakinya. Setelah itu ia membasuh mukanya, menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya. Setelah selesai ia mencelupkan kedua kakinya kedalam air, _dingin_.

Beberapa lama kemudian, muncul suara dari arah semak-semak. Sakura dengan instingnya segera meraih pedangnya, menatap sekelilingnya.

"Ada orang datang. Sial. Beruntung jika itu penduduk tapi aura ini, cukup kuat," ucapnya lirih. Sakura mengambil pedangnya dan alas kakinya yang kemudian disembunyikan ke tempat yang tak terlihat. Segera ia menenggelamkan dirinya ke air, hingga seluruh tubuhnya tak terlihat.

Dan tepat saat ia menenggelamkan dirinya, muncul 2 orang berpakaian hitam-hitam dengan pedang di tangan mereka. Kain yang diikatkan di lengannya yang berlambang bulan sabit dengan goresan miring menunjukkan mereka adalah anggota dari perkumpulan samurai bayaran. Terlihat mereka sedang berbicara serius.

"Salah satu dari _mereka_ dikabarkan ada disini. Salah satu penduduk desa melihatnya," ucap salah satu dari 2 sosok itu.

"Siapa? Dan kenapa dia ada disini? Jika menghitung waktu, kira-kira waktunya masih 2 tahun lagi kan. Terlalu cepat kurasa bagi _mereka_ bergerak sekarang."

"Kau benar." Dua orang itu berhenti dan menatap air terjun di depan mereka. "Jika yang _mereka_ cari adalah _Hana_ _Hime_, apa berarti _Hana_ _Hime_ ada di daerah ini?"

"Bukankah itu kenapa kita berada disini? Jika kita mendapatkan dulu _Hana_ _Hime_, tentu akan terjual mahal bukan?"

"Ah, kau benar." Kemudian dua samurai bayaran itu melanjutkan perjalanannya setelah berhenti sejenak menikmati air terjun, bahkan samurai terkejam pun akan tunduk pada indahnya air terjun ini.

Setelah 2 sosok samurai itu menghilang, Sakura segera keluar dari air. Ia mengambil oksigen banyak-banyak setelah keluar dari air. Air sedingin es itu kini sangat mempengaruhinya, tubuhnya menggigil hebat. _Sial_!

Tapi informasi yang didapatkannya tadi lebih penting ia pikirkan daripada tubuhnya yang kedinginan hebat. _Siapa 'mereka' dan apa itu 'Hana Hime? _Pertanyaan yang kini muncul di otaknya. Awalnya ia menduga _Hana Hime _adalah Hinata tapi terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Ia berpikir akan menanyakannya kepada Hiashi karena ia merasa informasi ini penting.

"Kurasa aku harus segera kembali sebelum mati kedinginan disini," gerutu Sakura setelah mengambil alas kaki yang disembunyikannya.

.

=0o0=

.

"Sa-sakura? Ada apa dengan tubuhmu?" Gaara segera menanyakan ada apa dengan dirinya setelah memasuki kawasan Kediaman Shimura.

"Hanya, tercebur?" Sakura akan masuk ke dalam rumah tapi tangan Gaara menghentikannya.

"Kau berbohong."

Sakura mendengus, Gaara tak bisa dibohongi, itu kenyataannya. "Baiklah, aku bohong. Akan aku ceritakan setelah kita kembali ke istana. Mengerti? Sekarang biarkan aku lewat karena aku kedinginan."

Gaara menurutinya, ia mengangguk kecil. Sakura tersenyum simpul sebelum masuk ke rumah. Ia menatap kepergian Sakura di balik pintu dengan wajah sedih? Atau kecewa? Kecewa dengan apa Gaara?

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disitu terus, hm?" ucap seseorang membuyarkan semua lamunan Gaara. Gaara menatap tajam pemuda _onyx_ di sampingnya yang sedang bersender nyaman di dinding.

"Sasuke," panggil Gaara lirih.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau merasa Sakura menyukaimu?" Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya menatap pohon-pohon di depannya. Ia beralih menatap Gaara. "Apa kau—?"

"Aku tidak tau," ungkapnya jujur. "Dia hanya berlari, tadi. Tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Saat itu aku merasa dia mungkin masih mencintai Neji."

"Mungkin dia tak tau maksud perkataanmu?" kata Gaara sinis.

"Setidak jelasnya pernyataanku, Sakura bukan gadis bodoh, dia pasti tau siapa yang aku maksud tadi." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Gaara menerawang ke langit. "Aku ingin mengatakannya juga, kau tentu tau. Tapi melihat keadaan bagaimana kau dicampakkan, aku tak ingin mengambil resiko."

"Aku tak dicampakkan, jika kau mau tau."

"Berlari menghindar setelah pernyataan cinta, apa yang disebut kalau bukan dicampakkan, Uchiha_-sama_?" Gaara tersenyum meremehkan.

"Hn." Sasuke memalingkan mukanya kesal. _Dicampakkan_? _Cih_!

Gaara melangkah masuk. "Berhenti bermuka masam seperti itu, Sasuke. Ah ya, aku ingat, bagaimana nanti jika kau bertemu dengan Sakura? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan masuk mendahului Gaara.

"Benarkah, eh, Sasuke?" Gaara mengikuti di belakangnya.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam, muncul sosok lain dari balik tembok, sosok berkulit sangat pucat yang tersenyum dengan senyum andalannya. "Wah, aku mendapat berita menarik," ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

=0o0=

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk, tidak aku kunci," kata seseorang dari dalam kamar.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu yang kini telah berganti pakaian yang hampir mirip dengan pakaian sebelumnya, hanya saja berwarna hitam dengan warna putih di tepinya.

Sakura melangkah masuk, "Kau sudah siap, Hinata-_sama_?"

Di dalamnya gadis bermata lavender tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk. "Kita akan berangkat sekarang?"

"Ya, matahari sudah tinggi."

"Baiklah." Hinata merapikan yukata berwarna abu-abunya.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu. Akan kupanggil pelayan untuk mengambil barang _Hime-sama, _tunggulah sebentar," pamit Sakura dengan sopan.

Hinata mengangguk.

Tidak berselang lama, beberapa pelayan masuk, membawa beberapa barang Hinata. Setelah pamit kepada Hinata, pelayan itu pergi keluar diikuti Hinata di belakangnya.

"Hinata," panggil seseorang setelah Hinata keluar kamar.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, "Sai?"

"Kau akan segera kembali?"

"Ya, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan istana terlalu lama," jawab Hinata.

Sai mendekati Hinata, diangkatnya tangan kanannya kemudian mengelus pipi kiri Hinata. Hinata hanya diam atas perbuatan Sai.

"Aku pasti merindukanmu," ucap Sai tulus.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya, memegangi tangan Sai yang berada di pipinya. "Aku juga."

Tangan Sai turun, ia kemudian menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. "Aku masih menunggumu, Hinata."

"Mengertilah, Sai. Aku tidak bisa. Aku—"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Kau mencintai orang lain tapi aku ingin egois. Aku," Sai menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. "Aku berharap masih ada celah bagiku. Karena itu aku akan menunggumu berhenti mencintai _dia_."

"Terimakasih dan maaf."

"Hinata, apa hubungan sebenarnya ketiga pengawalmu itu?" tanya Sai setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kupikir mereka mencintai gadis _itu_. Padahal kau mencintai—"

Hinata segera memotong ucapan Sai. "Tidak, aku tidak apa. Biarkan saja seperti ini untuk _sementara_."

"Kau yakin?"

"Entahlah." Hinata melihat keluar jendela ketiga pengawal pribadinya sedang bersenda gurau—err—tepatnya hanya si rambut _pink_. "Mereka terlihat akrab, bukan, Sai?"

"Hn."

Hinata menatap ketiga pengawalnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca. _Lavender_nya mengamati Sakura dengan saksama. Tersirat raut sedih dan penyesalan pada mukanya, namun segera terganti dengan raut wajah tersipu melihat salah satu pemuda di samping Sakura tersenyum tipis. Dan pemuda di sampingnya menangkap raut wajah Hinata.

_"Kau sangat mencintainya, eh, Hinata?" _ucap Sai dalam hati.

.

=0o0=

.

"Sialan kau, Sasuke!" Sakura menatap tajam ke _onyx_ Sasuke. "Kukira apa, ternyata hanya bercanda. _Yokatta_."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Kau... Bersyukur?"

"Hahaha tentu saja. Kupikir kau serius! Ternyata kau hanya membalas perkataanku yang sebelumnya." Sakura tertawa senang.

Di samping kiri Sakura, Gaara terlihat tersenyum meremehkan. "Menarik sekali, kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memasang _death_-_glare_ andalannya yang dibalas hanya dengan tawa kecil Gaara.

Sakura berhenti tertawa, memandang kosong depannya. "Karena itu akan jadi hal yang mustahil jika kau serius, Sasuke."

"Apa?" Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sakura.

"Benar kan, Gaara?" Sakura menyenggol Gaara di sebelahnya. "Bukankah seorang Uchiha tidak cocok dengan gadis yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya?" Ia tersenyum tipis, tapi matanya tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Sakura," panggil Gaara dan Sasuke bersamaan. Gaara melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, Sakura? Aku kan sudah katakan, pernyataan tadi hanyalah bercanda," ujar Sasuke lain dari kata hatinya yang mengatakan _Aku serius, Sakura._

"Aduh, maaf aku membuat suasana menjadi canggung ya? Sudahlah jangan pikirkan hal itu, lagi. Hahaha..." tawa renyah Sakura, ia kemudian merangkul kedua lengan sahabatnya. "Ayo kita bersiap."

"Baiklah," jawab Gaara.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum amat tipis.

Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju kereta kuda yang sudah disiapkan untuk dinaiki Hinata. Sedang, barang-barang Hinata dibawa oleh beberapa pelayan Hinata. Barang milik Sasuke, Gaara dan Sakura yang notabene hanya sedikit, dibawa sendiri.

Setelah persiapan ini-itu, mereka bersiap berangkat. Hinata berpamitan untuk terakhir kalinya kepada Shimura Sai dan kakeknya, Shimura Danzou.

"Uchiha-_san_," panggil Danzou pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Danzou. "Ucapkan salamku pada kakekmu, katakan padanya, aku akan menantangnya bermain shogi jika bertemu," ucapnya dengan tampang datar.

"Aa, baiklah, Shimura-_sama_." Sasuke sedikit ber-_ojigi _sebelum berjalan ke sisi lain kereta kuda. "Kami permisi dulu."

"Ya, berhati-hatilah. Dan jangan hilangkan kewaspadaan kalian. Aku dengar ada kabar beberapa buronan melarikan diri ke hutan," kata Sai.

"Terimakasih atas perhatiaannya, Tuan." Gantian Sakura yang ber_ojigi _yang dibalas dengan senyum tipis Sai.

Dan setelah itu kereta kuda itu melaju meninggalkan kediaman Shimura. Perjalanan dari Kediaman Shimura ke Istana Hyuuga tak terlalu jauh namun, karena Kediaman Shimura yang terletak di daerah perbatasan dan terhalangi hutan lebat membuat mereka harus berhati-hati jika tak ingin mengambil resiko bertemu penjahat yang berkeliaran di hutan, meskipun hanya buronan

Setelah 2 jam perjalanan tanpa istirahat, mereka sampai di hutan. Mereka harus melewati hutan dahulu sebelum sampai di kota untuk pergi ke Istana Hyuuga yang terletak di jantung kota.

Suasana sepi hutan membuat ketiga pengawal pribadi putri diam. Ya, mereka diam namun, kewaspadaan mereka ditingkatkan. Setiap ada suara kecil mereka akan siap sedia jika andai tiba-tiba ada musuh menyerang.

Dan dugaan Shimura Sai terbukti benar, sekitar 20 buronan menghadang mereka, di tangan mereka terlihat pedang dan senjata lainnya.

"Wah, lihat siapa yang berkunjung," ucap salah satu dari mereka yang diduga pemimpinnya. "Serahkan harta benda kalian, atau kami bunuh. Cepat," ancam pemimpin itu.

"Cih, tikus bodoh." Sasuke mengeluarkan pedangnya, Gaara mengikuti di belakangnya. "Sakura, kau jaga putri biar aku dan Gaara yang membersihkan mereka," ucapnya dingin.

"Ya baiklah," ujar Sakura santai seperti tak terjadi sesuatu di depannya. Ia beralih menatap orang yang berada di kereta. "Hinata-_sama_ tak perlu khawatir, Sasuke dan Gaara akan segera menghentikan kekacauan ini."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Gaara dan Sasuke maju ke depan. "Sepuluh, sepuluh, Sasuke?"

"Ya, itu impas."

"Baiklah."

"Sial, kalian cari mati ya? Mana mungkin 2 orang bisa mengalahkan kita berdua-puluh. Jangan bercanda," tawa si pemimpin itu sinis.

Sasuke dan Gaara hanya menyeringai. "Kalian salah."

Detik berikutnya 2 pemuda tampan itu melesat maju, mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah penjahat itu. Dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga tinggal 5 buronan saja.

"Pergi, pergi, pergi!" teriak si pemimpin panik. Mereka berlima pun segera berlari ke arah hutan.

"Sakura, jaga _Hime-sama_. Kami akan segera kembali." Sasuke dan Gaara segera mengikuti 5 penjahat itu.

"Hei, sudahlah! Dasar, seenaknya sendiri, tinggal biarkan saja, kenapa, sih? Bodoh," rutuk Sakura kesal. "Hei, kalian. Ayo cepat, singkirkan tikus-tikus di depan agar tidak menghalangi jalan kita," kata Sakura kepada beberapa pelayan disana.

"Baik," jawab beberapa pelayan itu sebelum menyingkirkan tikus-tikus itu. Err penjahat-penjahat itu tidak mati. Sasuke dan Gaara hanya memukul titik mati mereka. Di kota ini, penjahat pun harus diadili, tidak boleh dibunuh tanpa perintah karena itu sama dengan pelanggaran hukum. Karena itu, Sasuke dan Gaara tidak akan membunuh tanpa perintah, apalagi penjahat-penjahat tadi hanyalah buronan yang kelaparan.

_Sreek._

Suara ranting terinjak, membuat Sakura waspada. Ia berbalik menatap ke dalam hutan. _Ada orang yang sedang mematai-matai kami. _Shit_! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan _Hime-sama_ sendirian, tapi aku juga harus memeriksa sekecil kemungkinan penjahat yang ada. _Ucap Sakura dalam hati. _Selain itu, informan di air terjun tadi mengatakan ada salah satu dari 'mereka' ada di sini. Kalau aku bisa menyelidikinya dan mendapatkan info lebih mungkin bisa dimanfaatkan._

Kemudian ia memanggil 2 prajurit lainnya yang juga ditugaskan mengantar Hinata. "Kalian, tolong jaga, _Hime-sama_. Ada yang harus kuselidiki."

"Baik, Haruno-_san_."

Setelah itu Sakura masuk ke dalam hutan. "Suara tadi berasal dari sini, aku yakin." Ia mengamati sekelilingnya dan terlihat seseorang yang baru saja berlari tak jauh darinya. "Itu dia." Segera ia mengejar sosok itu.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang amat kuat dari orang di depanku ini, siapa dia? Dan kenapa mengamati kami, tadi?" Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedang. "Sialan! Jika dia lebih kuat dariku, aku bisa mati." Ia bersembunyi dari balik pohon ketika orang di depannya berhenti.

Jubah hitam bercorak awan merah itu berkibar tertiup angin. Sosok yang memiliki mata sewarna merah darah itu menatap ke langit kemudian beralih menatap pohon dimana Sakura berlindung.

"Keluarlah," ucap sosok itu dingin.

"Ketahuan, sial," rutuk Sakura lirih. Ia keluar dari persembunyiannya, menatap sosok di depannya yang masih membelakanginya. "Kau siapa?" Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedang hinga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Sosok itu dengan gerakan perlahan berbalik dan saat berikutnya mata Sakura melebar.

.

.

.

"Tachi-_nii_?"

.

=0o0=

.

TBC

A/N :

Aoi : Sekarang sudah jelas kan, perasaannya Gaara dan Sasuke? Mereka suka sama Sakura tapi aku juga nggak pengin buat hubungan yang tidak baik hanya karena perasaan cinta, mereka malah saling memberi saran (kalau itu disebut saran XD) Dan sedikit info, pakaian yang dipakai Sakura dkk itu kayak yang ada di samurai-samurai Jepang gitu hanya saja lebih simple. Aku juga bingung mendeskripsikannya. Hehe, jadi silakan reader berimajinasi sendiri tentang pakaian mereka.

Sasuke : Tidak membalas review?

Aoi : Waah, terimakasih Tuan Uchiha telah mengingatkan. Buat reviewer login sudah saya balas lewat PM, special buat **Luca Marvell **saya balas disini juga. Apa pakaian yang digunakan Sakura dkk? Err, seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan, silakan reader berimajinasi sendiri tentang pakaian Sakura dkk. Tapi sedikit info, setting jaman di fic ini kira-kira jaman dahulu sekali nah, karena saya males _ubek_-_ubek_ sejarah Jepang jadi nggak saya cantumin settingnya. Mohon dimaklumi ya...

Sakura : Untuk **Hidan, mako-chan** makasih yaa, berminat review lagi? Lalu **lya hatake **; aku rasa Aoi nggak pernah menyatakan Kakashi jahat lho… Dan Aoi emang new di FFN tapi dia dah cukup lama di dunia tulis menulis, sampai chapter berapa? Entah, Aoi juga nggak tau. Benar kan Aoi?

Aoi : Emm iya, selanjutnya **itsuka** dan **L ; **makasih reviewnya.

Sakura : Sekarang, gantian aku yang tanya, aku _Hana_ _Hime_ kan, Aoi-_chan_?

Aoi : Ehm? Entahlah. Info lagi, untuk _genre_ _fantasy_ saya ubah menjadi supernatural karena saya merasa genre itu lebih cocok untuk fic ini. Sekian.

Sasuke : Aku lagi berpikir apa jangan-jangan kejadian Uchiha itu sama kayak yang di manga ya, Aoi?

Aoi : Mungkin ya mungkin tidak. Udah ya. Sekarang,

.

.

.

_Mind to review?_

_Sign_,

Aoi


	3. Chapter Two : Family

Hana Hime

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story (Hana Hime) by Aoi YU Hara

Genre : Romance and Supernatural

Pair : SasuSakuGaa

Warning : OOCness, Sakura-centric, etc

**_Chapter 2_**

"Family"

.

=0o0=

.

"Tachi-_nii_?"

Sakura menurunkan pedangnya, menatap sosok di depannya dengan mata lebar dan terkejut. "Itachi-_nii_, kan?"

"Aa, _konnichiwa_, Sakura-_chan_."

.

.

.

"Gaara-_san_, Sasuke-_san_," kata 2 pengawal itu ketika melihat Sasuke dan Gaara keluar dari hutan.

"Kita harus cepat, ada berita kalau salah satu anggota dari organisasi rahasia-" Ucapan Gaara terpotong karena Sasuke menyela.

"Dimana Sakura?" Gaara tiba-tiba sadar ia tak melihat Sakura dimanapun.

"Sakura-_san_ pergi ke dalam hutan untuk menyelidiki sesuatu, katanya. Kami tidak mencegahnya karena ia sudah pergi," ucap salah satu dari pengawal itu.

"Sial. Gadis ceroboh itu," geram Sasuke kesal. Ia menatap Gaara. "Kau, tunggu disini, aku akan mencari Sakura."

"Hei, Sasuke! Hei!" Namun, perkataan Gaara sudah tak didengar Sasuke ketika ia sudah masuk ke dalam hutan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Gaara," panggil Hinata dari dalam kereta.

"Ya, Hinata-_sama_."

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura pasti baik-baik saja jika ada Sasuke. Aku percaya maka kau pun harus percaya," ujar Hinata.

"Iya, aku juga percaya," kata Gaara sembari menatap hutan di hadapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tadi mau mengatakan tentang apa, Gaara?"

.

.

.

.

"Kau, Itachi-_nii_?" Sakura menutup mulutnya, kaget. "Kukira kau sudah—"

"Meninggal," potong Itachi cepat. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu secepat ini, Sakura."

Sakura sudah menurunkan pedangnya. Sekarang ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Itachi. "_Nii_-_san_. Kenapa _Nii_-_san_ tidak kembali ke rumah? Ke-kemana _Nii_-_san_ selama ini? Sasuke, Sasuke sangat merindukanmu." tanya Sakura sambil mendekat ke arah Itachi.

"Berhenti," perintah Itachi. "Seharusnya kau langsung tau sekarang aku ini seperti apa, Sakura."

"Tetapi kau Itachi! Itachi tetaplah Itachi!" teriak Sakura. _Emerald_ Sakura jatuh memandang jubah yang dipakai Itachi, awan merah. Tiba-tiba ia teringat percakapan samurai bayaran di air terjun.

_Salah satu di antara mereka berada disini. Jangan-jangan... _Sakura menatap Itachi lurus. "Itachi-_nii_, kau anggota—Akatsuki?"

Dan anggukan kecil oleh Itachi membuat Sakura terpaku. Akatsuki. Akatsuki.

_Berhatilah-hatilah terhadap organisasi Akatsuki. Aku belum tau apa tujuan organisasi mereka, namun, ada baiknya kita tidak berurusan dengan mereka. Aku belum mendapat info lainnya tapi, satu hal yang aku tahu, mereka menggunakan simbol awan merah._

Awan merah. Akatsuki. Itachi. Dan perkataan samurai bayaran itu. Semuanya berhubungan dan mengarah kepada orang di hadapan Sakura.

"Kejadian waktu _itu_, aku sudah menebak ada yang tidak beres. Kau bisa berada disini. Kau menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Benarkan dugaanku?" tanya Sakura.

Itachi menarik sudut bibirnya. "Seperti dugaanmu, Sakura. Memang ada misteri dibalik kematian seluruh keluarga Uchiha. Sayangnya, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan hal itu. Ada hal penting yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

_Hana_ _Hime_. Mereka mencari _Hana_ _Hime_.

"Apa kau ingin memberitahuku tentang—" Sakura ragu untuk mengatakannya. "_Hana_ _Hime_?"

"Kau sudah tahu, rupanya."

"Apakah kau mencari Hinata-_sama_? Ap-apa Hinata-_sama_ adalah _Hana_ _Hime_? Karena itu kau memata-matai kami." tanyanya buru-buru.

"Hinata? Aah, Putri Hyuuga, benar?" Itachi memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku yang ada di jubahnya kemudian mengeluarkan batu yang berwarna abu-abu. "Aku memang sedang mencari _Hana_ _Hime_, sayangnya kau salah dalam satu hal, Sakura. Hinata bukanlah _Hana_ _Hime_."

"La-lalu kenapa kau memata-matai kami? Satu hal lagi, apa itu _Hana_ _Hime_?"

Itachi memperlihatkan batu berwarna abu-abunya, dilihatkannya pada Sakura. "Kau tau batu ini, Sakura? Batu ini adalah batu yang akan mendeteksi keberadaan seorang _Hana_ _Hime_, batu yang hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Batu ini berwarna hitam—awalnya, namun jika dia mendeteksi keberadaan _Hana_ _Hime_, batu ini akan berubah warna menjadi lebih terang. Dan inilah fakta menarik yang ku dapatkan." Itachi menatap Sakura. "Kau adalah _Hana_ _Hime_."

"A-apa?!"

.

=0o0=

.

_"Sasuke, ayo pulang." Sosok anak lelaki berumur 12 tahun mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersama Hinata dan Sakura. "Sudah sore."_

_Sasuke menatap kakaknya. "Sebentar lagi, _Nii_-_san_."_

_"_Okaa_-_san_ sudah menunggu di rumah, Sasuke. Ayo!" Itachi berjongkok di depan adiknya, Sasuke yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura. Sedang Hinata berada di sisi lainnya._

_"Tidak mau, _baka_-_aniki_," ucap Sasuke sembari memajukan bibirnya kesal._

_"_Nii_-_chan_, _Nii_-_chan_," panggil Sakura. "Kalau Sasuke-_baka_ tidak mau pulang, biar aku saja."_

_Sasuke melotot ke arah Sakura. "Tachi-_nii_ jangan mau sama keinginan Sakura. Sakura jelek jangan ganggu _aniki_-ku."_

_Itachi terkekeh melihat perdebatan adiknya dan sahabatnya. "Sudah, sudah. Jadi, kalau Sasuke tidak mau Sakura yang pulang dengan _Nii_-_san_, ayo Sasuke yang pulang."_

_"Hmm..." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada, melirik ke arah Itachi dan kedua sahabatnya._

_"Sasuke pulang, sana. Sakura dan aku juga akan kembali ke istana. Besok kita kembali ke taman ini lagi. Oke?" Hinata kini angkat bicara._

_"Sasuke boleh main kesini lagi, kan, _Nii_-_san_?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar._

_"Iya. Ayo." Itachi berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya yang diterima Sasuke._

_"Dah, Sakura. Dah, _Hime_-_sama_." Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangannya._

_"Dah, Sasuke, jangan nakal ya." Sakura memasang '_peace_' ketika mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke._

_"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke. Salam untuk Mikoto-_ba_-_sama_ dan Fugaku-_ji_-_sama_," ucap Hinata._

_"Baik, _Hime_-_sama_," Sasuke ber-_ojigi_ kemudian mengikuti langkah kakaknya yang semakin menjauh._

Menjauh.

Sasuke mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Tiba-tiba kenangan akan Itachi muncul di kepalanya. Kenangan saat dirinya berumur 6 tahun saat semuanya masih ada. Uchiha Itachi, kakak yang amat dicintainya hilang sejak kejadian _itu, _tak ada kabar satupun tentangnya. Banyak orang yang menduga Itachi telah mati namun, Sasuke merasa dia masih hidup.

Namun, bukan hal itu yang kini dikhawatirkannya, dia, Haruno Sakura, yang dengan cerobohnya masuk ke dalam hutan sendirian. Ia teringat info yang diberikan pemimpin buronan.

_"Me-mereka, salah satu anggota organisasi A-akatsuki berada di daerah ini. A-aku belum tau, a-apa yang mereka incar namun, kupikir mereka mencari sesuatu yang berhubungan de-dengan _HanaHime_."_

_Hana Hime_? Sasuke ingat, ia pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang _Hana_ _Hime_, keluarganya pernah membahasnya. Tapi ia lupa, apa itu _Hana_ _Hime_.

"_Hana_ _Hime_, ya."

.

=0o0=

.

"Kau adalah _Hana_ _Hime _yang terakhir, Sakura." Itachi melemparkan batu di tangannya yang secara sihir terbang ke arah Sakura. Sakura menangkapnya, dan saat ia membuka tangannya, batu itu berwarna putih. "Jika kau ingin tau, _Hana_ _Hime_—Putri Bunga adalah orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang amat ditakuti. Konon, kekuatannya diturunkan oleh seorang dewa. Dulu, karena kekuatannya yang ditakuti, para samurai dan orang-orang bersekutu untuk memusnahkannya. Sayangnya, mereka tak tau ada satu lagi, _Hana_ _Hime_ tersisa."

"Kau pasti bercanda," ucap Sakura, ia melempar batu itu. "Kau bohong. Mana ada yang begitu, sialan!"

Itachi hanya membalas ucapan Sakura dengan pandangan datar, sedang Sakura mulai mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedangnya. Satu detik adalah waktu yang amat singkat dan dalam satu detik itu Itachi telah berpindah dari tempatnya berdiri semula menjadi berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Apa itu?" Sakura terkejut dengan pergerakan Itachi. "Ap—Argh!" Sakura merintih kesakitan ketika tangan Itachi menyentuh lehernya dan menekannya cukup keras. Pedang di tangannya terjatuh seketika.

"Kau benar-benar belum tau, hm, Sakura? Kau pasti belum pernah mencoba kekuatan tersembunyi yang kau punya. _Perisai_." Tangan Itachi turun tapi tak berlangsung lama ketika tangannya mendorong pelan tapi hanya dengan sedikit gerakan tersebut, Sakura terlempar membentur pohon.

"Sayang sekali, padahal menarik jika kau sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu. Aa, jika kau ingin tau siapa yang memusnahkan keluargamu, Sakura. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang kini kau anggap sebagai keluarga. Merekalah yang takut akan kekuatan yang kau miliki. Mereka cepat atau lambat jika tau tentang dirimu, pasti akan membunuhmu," lanjut Itachi. Ia memungut batu berwarna putih itu, kemudian melemparkannya ke Sakura yang masih merintih kesakitan.

"Berlatihlah untuk mengontrol kekuatanmu, dua tahun lagi kami akan mencarimu. Akatsuki membutuhkan kekuatanmu hanya saja, kekuatan itu baru muncul dua tahun lagi. Lebih menarik, kurasa jika ada perlawanan." Itachi menatap Sakura yang balik menatapnya.

"A-aku tak mungkin percaya dengan semua omonganmu, Itachi," kata Sakura sinis. "Karena aku juga tak percaya kau adalah Itachi."

"Terserah. Aku hanya sedikit memberi tau siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Hanya satu pesanku, jangan terlalu dekat dengan keluarga barumu itu. Karena rasa sayangmu pada mereka, cepat atau lambat akan membawamu kepada kematianmu sendiri. Hyuuga itu, merekalah yang memimpin pemusnahan keluargamu," beritahu Itachi.

"A-apa?!" Sakura berusaha berdiri. "Apa kau bilang? Hyuuga?"

"Kurasa cukup sampai disini. Selamat tinggal," ucap Itachi untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia menghilang. Benar-benar menghilang meninggalkan Sakura yang kaget akan info yang baru diterimanya. Dia _Hana_ _Hime_? Dan Hyuuga yang selama ini dihormatinya, pembunuh keluarganya? Itu pasti _bercanda_.

.

=0o0=

.

Sasuke terkesiap. Ia seperti merasakan perasaan dingin dan beku di sekujur tubuhnya. Belum lagi, matanya yang terasa perih. Ia berhenti di salah satu pohon disana. Menutup matanya. Ia teringat ucapan kakeknya, Madara.

_"Sasuke, cucuku, ada satu hal yang ingin kuberitahu. Kau pasti tau tentang mata Uchiha, Sharingan. Mata itu adalah mata dewa, mata yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh keturunan Uchiha. Sebenarnya ini terlalu terlambat untuk mengatakannya padamu, akan tetapi ini adalah hal penting. Sasuke, Sharingan hanya bisa dibangkitkan ketika saudara dari Sharingan yang lain atau darah yang sama dari Sharingan yang lain menghancurkan keyakinan dari orang yang paling dilindunginya. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, contoh saja, Ayahmu, membangkitkan Sharingannya ketika berumur 13 tahun, saat itu aku membuat nenekmu jadi membenciku. Aku membohonginya dan saat nenekmu mengetahuinya, Sharingan Ayahmu bangkit. Aneh, memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya."_

Sharingan.

Sasuke membuka matanya, sepasang mata berwarna merah, entah perasaan Sasuke saja, saat ia membuka matanya, ia merasakan suatu kekuatan di dekatnya, seperti sebuah pelindung yang tak terlihat oleh mata normal. Ia seakan melihat _barrier_ yang sangat kuat melindungi daerah itu.

Ia mendekatinya, menyentuhnya dan sebelum benar-benar ia menyentuhnya, _barrier_ atau apapun itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan pohon-pohon yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya hanya saja ada satu yang berbeda. Seseorang berjongkok disana, menenggelamkan kepala merah mudanya di kedua lutunya.

"Sa-sakura?" Sasuke berlari kearah gadis bermahkota merah muda itu. "Sakura," panggilnya lagi.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara tangisan. Sakura menangis. Ia ikut berjongkok dan menyentuh bahu Sakura yang bergetar. "Sakura. Kau tak apa?"

Kepala Sakura terangkat, menatap pemuda di hadapannya. "Sasuke," panggilnya lirih sebelum ia menghambur memeluk pemuda di hadapannya. Menangis tanpa suara di pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak mengerti apa-apa, ia hanya terdiam menunggu tangisan Sakura berhenti. Selama ia menangis, Sasuke seperti mendengar gumaman 'Hyuuga', 'Bohong', 'Keluarga', dan 'Hana Hime'. Tunggu—Sasuke tak salah dengar kan? Hana Hime?

"Maaf," Sakura melepaskan dirinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Sasuke, ia memandangnya terkejut. "Sasuke, matamu..."

"Hn, Sharingan. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengaktifkannya," kata Sasuke. "Kau tak apa? Kenapa menangis?"

"A-aku..." Sakura menunduk sebelum mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "Tidak apa-apa. Jangan kau pikirkan. Ayo kembali..." Sakura melangkah menjauhi Sasuke yang masih diam.

Sasuke menutup matanya dan kemudian matanya kembali menjadi hitam. "Itachi, hm? Apa yang dia lakukan hingga membuatku mendapatkan Sharingan." Ia menatap ke langit, terlihat beberapa burung gagak yang sedang terbang. Entah darimana berasalnya perasaan ini, namun ia merasa Itachi tadi berada di dekat sini. Kalau begitu, Itachi masih hidup, bukan?

Ya, dia masih hidup, Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi masih hidup.

.

=0o0=

.

Sosok berjubah awan merah itu membuka matanya. Mata yang semula berwarna merah itu kini menjadi gelap kembali. Dalam diamnya, dia, Uchiha Itachi menerawang jauh, apa yang telah dilakukannya selama ini. Meninggalkan keluarganya dan seakan-akan menghilang, dia bersembunyi dan mencari kebenaran akan kematian keluarganya. Satu hal fakta yang ia ketahui sudah membuat kemarahan dalam dirinya membangkitkan Sharingan-nya tanpa bantuan Sharingan yang lain.

Saat itu, ketika ia berumur 13 tahun, ketika kejadian _itu_ terjadi. Semuanya bagaikan lautan darah di depan matanya. Ia ingat, saat itu tengah malam, semua orang telah terlelap begitu juga dirinya. Sebelum ia mendengar suara adiknya, Sasuke yang terbangun—mereka satu kamar—kemudian menangis dalam diam. Sebagai seorang kakak yang baik dan perhatian, ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke ke pelukan _posesif_-nya.

"Sudah jangan menangis, hanya mimpi buruk," ucap Itachi menenangkan Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke tertidur lagi. Sebelum ia tahu, hal yang barusan dilakukannya adalah hal terakhir yang dilakukannya sebagai seorang kakak. Hal terakhir dan akan sulit untuk terjadi lagi.

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya, ia menatap ke sosok yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan jubah yang sama dikenakannya.

"Itachi, jika bukan karena tujuanku dan bantuanmu, aku pasti sudah membunuhmu karena membeberkan rahasia yang seharusnya kau simpan," ucap sosok itu dengan dingin. "Kuharap itu bukan karena rasa simpatimu kepada _mantan_ keluargamu."

"Jangan berlebihan, Nagato. Aku hanya membuatnya sedikit realistis," jawabnya kepada sosok berambut merah di depannya.

"Hm, benarkah?"

"Ya, selain itu kita juga harus bersiap dengan adanya orang-orang _itu_ yang juga mengincar _Hana_ _Hime_."

Nagato menyipitkan matanya. "Benar juga, semoga kita tak kalah cepat darinya. Si perak brengsek itu."

"Tapi kita juga tak bisa meremehkannya, Hatake Kakashi bukanlah orang lemah. Dan 16 tahun ini, pastinya dia telah mengumpulkan sekutu yang cukup banyak," kata Itachi.

"Ya benar. Itu juga karena dibantu oleh salah satu anggota dari klan-mu, Itachi," ujar Nagato sinis.

Itachi diam. Ia menutup matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali, sepasang mata berwarna merah tampak menatap sosok berambut merah di depannya. "Tak kusangka, lawanku sendiri adalah anggota keluargaku. Menarik," ujarnya dingin.

"Kuharap tidak ada kejadian seperti tadi lagi, Uchiha Itachi." Nagato membalikkan badannya.

"Tidak akan." Setelah Nagato pergi, Itachi menerawang ke kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Misinya yang seharusnya hanya menyelidiki siapa _Hana_ _Hime_ sebenarnya dengan dibantu batu itu malah membuatnya bertemu dengan adiknya juga seseorang dari masa lalu yang cukup berarti baginya. Menghancurkan keyakinannya dengan sangat _baik_ dan Itachi pastikan Sharingan milik adiknya pasti telah bangkit. Untuk satu hal ini, Itachi sedikit bersyukur karena Sharingan itu akan jadi hal yang berguna bagi adiknya di masa depan.

Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya terkejut dan tak menyangka adalah orang yang organisasinya cari adalah seseorang yang _dulu_ teramat ingin dilindunginya. _Kenapa dunia begitu sempit seperti ini?_

Kenapa? Ada yang bisa menjawabnya?

.

=0o0=

.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum ia berhasil menemukan Sakura, semuanya tampak membuatnya bingung apalagi dengan sikap diam Sakura sejak keluar dari hutan dan bergabung dengan Gaara dan yang lain.

Gaara yang juga menyadari tingkah laku Sakura yang cukup berbeda bertanya kepada Sasuke namun, hanya dijawab dengan gelengan tanda ia tak tahu.

Dua jam kemudian sampailah mereka ke depan gerbang Istana Hyuuga, setelah beberapa pengawal mengijinkan mereka masuk dan keperluan lain-lainnya selesai, Sakura, Gaara dan Sasuke pamit undur diri kepada Hiashi untuk beristirahat.

"Sakura," panggil Gaara untuk kesekian kalinya ke Sakura setelah Sasuke meninggalkan mereka berdua karena ada satu hal penting yang harus dipastikannya ke kakeknya.

"Hm?" Jawaban amat singkat dari Sakura membuat Gaara menghela napas panjang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit lelah," jawab Sakura sembari memalingkan muka.

Gaara memegang kedua bahu Sakura sedikit keras, menatap sepasang _emerald_ yang tampak redup. "Kupikir kau sudah tahu kalau aku tak bisa dibohongi Sakura. Tolong. Jelaskan. Semuanya. Mengerti?" Gaara melepaskan pegangannya kepada Sakura. "Kukira kau berjanji mengatakan sesuatu padaku setelah sampai di istana."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Baiklah. Tapi bisakah kita bicara di tempat yang tidak dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang melihat kita?"

Gaara mengedarkan matanya, aah-mereka berhenti di tengah jalan, pelayan-pelayan tampak melirik ke arah mereka berdua. Sangat menarik memang, dua orang yang cukup berpengaruh di istana berhenti di tengah jalan dan berbicara-mungkin bagi para pelayan itu mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Eeh tunggu! Kekasih? Gaara yang sedang memikirkan tentang 'kekasih' membuatnya _blushing_ sendiri.

"Gaara?" panggil Sakura.

Gaara berdeham untuk menyamarkan ke-sal-tingan-nya. "A-aku tau tempat bagus untuk bicara. Ayo," ucapnya dengan terburu-buru sebelum ia berbalik.

Sakura hanya mengangkat satu alisnya bingung. "Dia bertingkah seakan aku baru saja menciumnya. Aneh," ucapnya sangat pelan. Ia lalu dengan pasrah mengikuti kemana kaki Gaara melangkah. Kondisi tubuh dan hatinya yang sedang memikirkan perkataan seseorang membuatnya menjadi berbeda. Tadinya ia ingin mengatakan semua itu kepada Hiashi namun, salah satu perkataan Itachi yang mengatakan Hyuuga-lah yang mendalangi kemusnahan keluarga kandungnya membuatnya berpikir dua kali.

Tentu, Sakura tidak mempercayai perkataan Itachi tapi ia juga tidak bisa tidak mempercayai perkataannya. Hatinya seakan dibelah dua untuk mempercayai dan tidak mempercayai. Dan jika ia memanglah _Hana_ _Hime_, lalu apa yang diincar dari _Hana_ _Hime_? Kekuatannya? Bercanda. Sakura bahkan tak tau di dirinya ada kekuatan tersembunyi yang sedang diincar oleh Akatsuki. Itupun jika dia benar-benar seorang _Hana_ _Hime_.

Sakura memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku pakaiannya, disana batu yang ditinggal dengan sengaja oleh Itachi kini tersimpan di sakunya. Batu berwarna putih indah. Aneh tapi Sakura merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan batu itu.

"Sakura." Sebuah panggilan membuyarkan semua lamunannya, ia menatap sosok berambut merah di depannya yang kini sedang menatapnya. "Kita sudah sampai," lanjutnya.

Saat itu juga Sakura memandang ruangan di depannya, ruang latihan ternyata. "Disini?"

"Hari ini beberapa prajurit sedang ditugaskan untuk pergi keluar jadi ruangan ini kosong. Aa—seseorang memberitahuku," ucapnya cepat saat menangkap mata Sakura bertanya tahu-darimana-kau. "Ayo masuk."

Langkah ringan mereka memasuki ruang latihan yang cukup luas itu. Sebenarnya ruang latihan yang Sakura dan Gaara kini berada hanya khusus dipakai oleh prajurit-prajurit yang melindungi sang putri. Jadi Sakura dan Gaara yang notabene pengawal pribadi sang putri boleh bebas keluar masuk ruangan.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Gaara ketika mereka sudah duduk di lantai dengan nyaman.

"Kau ingin tau yang mana dulu?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Mungkin dari kau basah?" Gaara gantian bertanya.

"Aa baiklah." Sakura menekuk lututnya. "Aku memang tercebur tapi bukan tercebur biasa, aku menceburkan diri—"

"Kau gila, Sakura," ucap Gaara terkejut mendapati temannya dengan suka rela menceburkan diri ke air yang tentu saja pasti dingin.

"Ya aku gila, jika aku tak gila maka aku sudah mati konyol di depan dua samurai yang terlihat kuat itu," kata Sakura datar.

"Ya, kau memang—eeh—apa? Samurai?"

"Ada dua samurai bayaran yang melewati tempatku berada saat itu jadi mau tidak mau aku harus bersembunyi dan bawah air sangat cocok untuk bersembunyi saat itu. Selain itu bayaran dari aksi nekatku juga cukup-hebat dan mengejutkan," ujar Sakura lirih.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Info yang cukup menarik tentang salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang sedang berada di hutan, katanya _sih_ sedang mencari..."

"_Hana_ _Hime_, kan?" potong Gaara.

"Kau tau?"

"Hm... Saat aku dan Sasuke berhasil mengejar kelima buronan itu kami mendapat info dari pemimpinnya kalau salah satu dari 'mereka' berada di hutan dan sedang mencari _Hana_ _Hime_. Tapi aku juga tak tau apa itu _Hana_ _Hime._"

"Itu saja?"

"Ya, hanya itu. Lalu kau?" tanya Gaara balik.

"Aku?" Gaara mengangguk. "Ha-hanya itu, kurasa."

"Sakura,"

"Baiklah, tidak hanya itu saja tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu Gaara, maaf," kata Sakura tulus.

"Ya, baiklah. Ada kalanya memang suatu masalah harus dipendam sendiri," ucap Gaara kemudian menutup sepasang mata _jade_-nya.

Sedangkan Sakura seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Gaara," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang yang selama ini kau percayai ternyata orang yang telah menghancurkan masa lalumu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Gaara membuka matanya. "Apa ya? Kupikir aku akan marah."

"Hanya... marah?"

"Mungkin juga kecewa dan tidak akan terlalu mempercayai orang itu lagi, entahlah. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Saku?"

"Hanya berpikir?" Sakura mengendikkan bahunya. "Gaara, jika..." Gaara menatap Sakura serius. "Jika kau harus memilih, mana yang akan kau pilih, orang luar yang selalu melindungimu dan berada di dekatmu atau keluargamu yang bahkan tak ada kabarnya?"

"Kau aneh, Sakura."

"Mana yang akan kau pilih, Gaara?"

"Baiklah." Gaara menghela nafas. "Aku akan memilih orang luar karena ku pikir mereka juga telah menjadi keluargaku saat keluarga asliku tak ada. Jadi tak ada yang salah dengan orang luar namun, aku juga tak akan mengindahkan keberadaan keluargaku jadi ya menurut saja bagaimana takdir kita berjalan."

"Keluarga, ya?" Sakura melamun lagi setelah jawaban Gaara.

"Sakura," panggil Gaara. "Temari dan Kankuro mereka adalah kedua kakakku dan satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa saat ini. Mereka sangat berharga bagiku setelah kematian orang tuaku. Bagiku, nyawapun akan ku tukarkan jika seandainya ada salah satu dari mereka menghilang. Aku bersedia menukar nyawaku dengan mereka.

Sayangnya, waktu kini terus berjalan dan keluargaku yang dulunya ku anggap hanya Temari dan Kankuro kini terus bertambah, ada kau, Sasuke, Hinata-_hime_ dan Hyuuga-_sama_. Bagiku, kalian seperti keluargaku, Hyuuga-_sama_ adalah orang yang dengan baik hati mengasuhku saat kedua kakakku berada di luar, menganggapku yang bukan siapa-siapa menjadi seseorang yang kau lihat sekarang. Lalu Hinata-_hime_ bagaikan sahabat yang tidak pernah kutemui sejak kecil, dia menambah keceriaan dalam hidupku.

Kemudian Sasuke yang dingin, aku juga tak menyangka menghitungnya dalam keluarga baruku. Tapi nyatanya, dia memang berarti bagiku—tentu dalam hal lain. Lalu kau, Sakura, gadis kecil manis yang pertama kali tersenyum padaku, mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku ketika aku dengan enaknya masuk ke dalam hubungan kau, Sasuke dan Hinata-_hime_. Bagiku kalian semua berharga bagiku." Gaara menyelesaikan ceritanya dan menatap _emerald_ Sakura yang sedang memandangnya.

"Banyak sekali ya orang berarti bagimu, Gaara. Tapi akan sulit kurasa jika kami semua nanti mati dan kau mau menukarkan nyawamu. Dewa kematian tidak akan mau dengan perjanjian seperti itu. Hahaha..." Sakura tertawa pelan, kemudian melamun lagi.

"Jika kau terus melamun seperti itu, kau akan cepat tua, Sakura."

Sakura memandang sebal Gaara. "Iya iya. Hanya saja, mungkin seperti katamu, aku akan mengikuti saja bagaimana takdirku berjalan."

"Hm." Kemudian keheningan cukup lama melewati mereka berdua. Waktu yang tak pernah berhenti berputar terus berdetak. Waktu yang menjadi saksi bisu dimana takdir-takdir akan dijalani mereka.

Ya, ikuti saja bagaimana takdirmu. Tapi, jangan pernah menyerah dan pasrah karena takdir seseorang juga dapat diubah sesuai dengan bagaimana kau mengubahnya.

.

=0o0=

.

Pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi itu sedang berdiri di depan sekumpulan orang yang kini menatapnya serius. Orang-orang yang menjadi sekutunya atau bawahannya mungkin? Tapi mau apa nama yang dipakainya tetap saja pria berambut perak itulah yang memimpin.

"_Hana_ _Hime_, itulah yang kita cari," ucap Kakashi memulai. "Kita disini bukan untuk membunuhnya, kita disini untuk melindunginya dengan seluruh nyawa yang kita punya dari orang-orang yang mengincar kekuatannya."

"Lalu apa untungnya bagi kita?" tanya seseorang dari orang-orang itu.

"Hm? Untungnya? Kita itu bernasib sama 16 tahun lalu, dianggap berbeda oleh orang-orang brengsek itu, tidak taukah kalian siapa yang akan kita hadapi ini? Hyuuga." Orang-orang disana merinding mendengar perkataan Kakashi. "Dan karena itu kita akan melindungi _Hana_ _Hime_ dari Hyuuga dan sekutunya, kita akan membuat _Hana_ _Hime_ menjadi sekutu kita dan saat itu, saat kekuatannya telah bangkit, kita akan membalaskan dendam kita. Membunuh Hyuuga dan orang-orangnya."

"WAA!" Sorak-sorai muncul ketika Kakashi menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Kakashi menatap sosok yang diam di belakangnya. Mata kirinya yang diperban dan mata kanannya yang tertutup membuat Kakashi tak bisa menangkap emosi temannya itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya sosok itu lirih.

"Hm? Jalankan rencana selanjutnya." Kakashi memandang ke atas dimana langit kini telah berwarna _orange_. "Pergi ke Istana Hyuuga." Ia beralih memandang orang-orangnya yang telah berpakaian hitam-hitam dengan masket yang menutupi wajah mereka. "Kita pergi," ucapnya dingin.

Semua orang kemudian bersiap, pedang di tangan masing-masing dan setelah itu mengikuti Kakashi dan sosok di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk hari ini," ucap sosok itu pada Kakashi.

"Ya, sangat lama. Dendammu dan kita juga akan segera terbalaskan—"

.

.

.

"—Obito."

.

=0o0=

.

TBC

A/N :

Aoi : Satu misteri terungkap, satu misteri lainnya datang. Dan aku nggak bakal marah kok kalau kalian ngomong Kakashi dan Gaara OOC banget disini. Untuk review-nya makasih yaa... Saatnya membalas review, untuk **Luca** **Marvell** ; Terimakasih review-nya, emm Akatsuki _mungkin_ jahat. Mungkin lho yaa, dan Hinata eum yang penting dia punya peran penting dalam kisah cinta Sakura. _Flashback_? _Hampir_.

Sakura : Selanjutnya **cherryxsasuke** ; Salam kenal juga, aku pahlawan? Hahaha ngaco. Tapi bisa juga sih, benar nggak, Aoi? (Aoi diam) Tapi kalau baca ch. 2 kok kayaknya aku direbuti sama Akatsuki dan Kakashi dkk. Wah, gimana ya nasibku selanjutnya? (lempar berkas ke Sasuke)

Sasuke : (Ambil berkas dengan setengah hati) **hanazono** **yuri** ; Makasih.

Aoi : Sasukeee! (Pelototin Sasuke #diAmaterasu)

Gaara : Ehem aku lanjutin berkasnya Sasuke. Gimana ya yuri-_san_ Hinata bisa dibilang salah satu peran penting untuk kisah romannya Sakura ya walaupun jarang muncul. Terus adegan GaaSaku diatas gimana? Cocok kan aku sama Sakura?

Sasuke : Gaara, ingat ya, kalian berdua cuma ngobrol, ku ulangi NGOBROL! (Cemburu Mode On)

Aoi : Harap diam. Hah, lebih baik abaikan orang di atas, selanjutnya **Hidan** **gila** ; Aa makasih. Makasih deh. Nggak ada kata lain selain itu. Lalu **Racchan** **cherry**-**desu** ; _Arigatou_. _Nee_, salam kenal. Lalu **Guest** ; Sudah dan terimakasih :D

Kakashi : Akhirnya aku muncul juga. Kirain Aoi lupa.

Aoi : Kakashi-_sensei_ juga kan punya peran penting disini. Mana mungkin, astaga, nggak mungkin Aoi lupa sama Kakashi-_sensei_ yang paling baik.

Sakura : Yaa, sudahlah lupakan semua drama picisan diatas. Lebih baik reader review oke?

_Review_, _review_, _review_ _and_...

.

.

.

_Mind_ _to_ _review?_

_Sign_,

Aoi


	4. Chapter Three : Destiny

Hana Hime

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Aoi YU Hara

Genre : Romance and Supernatural

Pair : SasuSakuGaa

Warning : OOCness, Sakura-centric, etc

.

.

**_Chapter 3_**

Destiny

.

=0o0=

.

Ikuti saja bagaimana takdirmu berjalan. Sakura akan melakukan hal itu, mengikuti kemana takdirnya melangkah. Ia akan mencoba melupakan segala hal tentang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Segalanya.

Ia bimbang? Tentu. Sakura tak pernah merasa sebimbang ini dimana dirinya di hadapkan oleh 2 hal yang mungkin salah satunya adalah lubang hitam baginya. Sayangnya Sakura tak tahu mana yang lubang hitam dan mana jalan untuk dirinya kembali.

Jika saja Sakura boleh menyalahkan maka ia akan menyalahkan takdir yang selalu mempermainkannya. Apa maksud dari takdir yang kini di jalaninya? Bertemu dengan orang lama yang kini telah menjadi orang asing dan diceritakan fakta yang amat—mengejutkan. Oh—oke, Sakura memang akan mempercayai dan mengikuti kemana takdirnya berjalan. Namun, bolehkah ia sedikit berharap agar takdir yang akan dijalaninya nanti tidak menakutkan?

Sakura hanya berharap hal itu. Semoga.

.

=0o0=

.

Satu bulan telah berlalu semenjak insiden pertemuan Sakura dengan salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Dan ia berhasil dengan baik menyimpan rahasia itu. Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia menceritakan hal itu namun, suatu hal membuatnya berpikir dua kali. Bohong kalau Sakura tak merasa takut. Bohong kalau Sakura tak merasa khawatir. Ia sangat merasa takut, hanya saja ia menginginkan suatu hal yang normal di kehidupannya ini. Jadi dilaluinya hari-harinya dengan normal di Istana Hyuuga.

Berlatih. Melatih. Berjalan-jalan. Tiga hal yang kini kerap di lakukannya. Khusus untuk hal terakhir hanya dilakukannya ketika ia memiliki waktu luang. Satu bulan tidak menerima misi memang cukup membosankan. Sangat. Sakura hanya berdoa segala hal yang terjadi belakangan segera di lupakannya dan itu hanya omong kosong. Tapi emm benarkah itu hanya omong kosong? Sakura tak yakin.

Ia menekuk lututnya dan menatap danau yang terbentang di depannya. Kini ia berada di hutan belakang istana. Tempat yang cukup indah apalagi dengan pemandangan danau ini. Membuat hatinya nyaman.

"Kau disini, rupanya." Sebuah suara membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, ia menatap sosok berambut raven yang kini mendekatinya.

"Sasuke? Kau menemukanku," ujarnya pelan sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke danau lagi.

"Hn. Kau selalu kesini jika hatimu sedang kacau," ucap Sasuke sambil menempatkan bokongnya di samping Sakura. "Ada apa?"

"Apanya yang ada apa, hm?" Sakura balik bertanya.

Sasuke memandang langit biru yang terbentang luas. "Kupikir kau sudah pandai untuk menebak maksud perkataanku, Sakura."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku hanya ingin sendiri saja, kau tahu…"

"Ada banyak hal yang sudah terjadi pada kehidupan kita, aku juga tak mengerti kenapa kehidupan itu serumit ini sih?" Aku menghela napas panjang. "_Nee, _'Suke. Kau merindukan orang tuamu?"

Sasuke tampak menunduk sebelum mengangkat kepalanya kembali. "Rindu? Tentu tapi aku tahu mereka akan bahagia jika aku juga bahagia. Selama ini seperti itu kan?"

"Hm…" Sakura memandang Sasuke. "Jadi… Apakah kau bahagia?"

"…" Sasuke memandang danau di depannya. "Sakura, menurutmu apa definisi kebahagiaan?" tanyanya balik.

"Kebahagiaan itu—" Dan Sakura tahu, ia akan sulit untuk menjawabnya.

Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama sebelum rekan mereka, Gaara berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kita dipanggil raja, ada masalah gawat," ucapnya. Segera mereka bertiga kembali ke istana menemui raja.

Sesampainya disana sudah berkumpul prajurit-prajurit andalan Hyuuga. Mereka berada di sebuah ruangan yang digunakan untuk rapat dadakan jika ada suatu masalah penting yang sedang terjadi.

"Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya ke Gaara.

"Perbatasan utara kota diserang. Desa di dekat sana pun dibakar habis. Terakhir yang ku dengar setengah dari penduduk disana tewas," cerita Gaara.

"Ukh! Brengsek. Siapa yang melakukan itu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin itu kenapa kita berada disini."

Gaara, Sakura dan Sasuke beralih ke depan ketika sang raja telah tiba. Hiashi duduk di kursinya sambil di sampingnya berdiri Jiraiya—seorang jenderal yang sering berpergian.

"Kita menghadapi masalah berat," ucap Hiashi memulai. "Perbatasan utara telah diserang dan dikuasai oleh sebuah organisasi yang sejak lama kita hanya mengenal namanya saja yaitu Akatsuki." Terdengar bisik-bisik ketika Hiashi menyebutkan nama organisasi tersebut. Hiashi mengangkat sebelah tanagnnya memberi isyarat untuk diam. "Sebuah desa telah terbakar habis disana, setengah dari penduduk desa itu telah tewas karena kebakaran yang dibuat Akatsuki. Dari mata-mata yang kami kirimkan ke sana sekitar empat puluh anggota Akatsuki masih berada disana. Tugas kalian adalah merebut desa yang sedang dikuasai oleh Akatsuki. Dan juga selamatkan penduduk jika masih ada yang tersisa. Selanjutnya Jiraiya akan meneruskan."

Jiraiya maju ke depan kemudian membagi prajurit-prajurit itu dan merancang suatu rencana. Mereka adalah Akatsuki—tentu mereka tidak mau main-main. Setelah semua persiapan selesai mereka pun berangkat termasuk ketiga pengawal pribadi sang putri.

.

=0o0=

.

Sakura dan kesepuluh prajurit yang menemaninya bersembunyi di balik-balik pohon. Rencananya adalah Sakura dan prajurit yang bersamanya merupakan sebuah pion cadangan seandainya pion yang maju ke medan perang gagal. Jadi mereka bisa bersantai? Oh tidak, mereka tetap waspada karena ada kemungkinan beberapa musuh lolos.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu mengeratkan pegangannya ketika mendengar gemerisik di balik pepohonan. Sakura dengan gerakan tangan menyuruh yang lain berhati-hati namun telat sebuah anak panah hampir saja mengenai wajahnya.

"Sial!" umpatnya. Sakura segera berdiri dan segera bergerombol dengan prajurit lainnya ketika melihat lebih dari lima belas orang mengerubungi mereka. Tentu Sakura dan yang lain kalah jumlah. "Jangan lengah," ucap Sakura disela ia menatap musuh-musuhnya. "Sekarang!"

Dan terjadi adu pedang diantara Sakura dan prajurit-prajurit dengan musuh-musuh yang lebih banyak jumlahnya dari mereka.

Sreet. Sakura merintih pelan ketika pedang dari musuh mengenai pinggangnya, darah keluar dari pinggangnya. Ia menekan kuat lukanya agar berhenti mengeluarkan darah meskipun sia-sia. _'Gaara, Sasuke aku butuh bantuan.' _Ucapnya dalam hati ketika melihat dirinya dan yang lain sudah terdesak, belum lagi setengah dari prajuritnya telah tewas. Di pihak musuh tinggal sepuluh lebih. _Oh, sial!_

"Bagaimana, Sakura-_san_?" tanya salah satu dari prajurit yang masih hidup ke dirinya.

"Kita berpencar. Cari bantuan biar aku jadi pengalih perhatian. Kalian pergilah," ucap Sakura terbata-bata, tenaganya sudah hampir terkuras belum lagi lukanya yang semakin perih tersebut.

"Ta-tapi—" Tentu banyak yang tidak setuju, Sakura adalah perempuan dan mereka adalah laki-laki yang seharusnya melindungi perempuan. Tapi prajurit-prajurit itu sadar, kekuatan mereka masih dibawah Sakura yang notabene seorang perempuan.

"Pergi!" Setelah itu beberapa prajurit selain Sakura berlari berpencar sedang Sakura berdiri menghalangi mereka yang akan mengejar. "Lawan kalian adalah aku, bangsat!"

"Hoo… Lihat dia perempuan." Salah satu musuhnya berseru tampak ia menyeringai di balik maskernya. "Ayo bermain anak-anak."

Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, yang Sakura tahu ia berusaha semampunya melawan musuh-musuhnya yang bisa dibilang kuat itu. Belum lagi Sakura hanya sendirian.

Satu. Dua. Sakura telah membunuh dua musuhnya tapi itu baru dua dari kesepuluh musuhnya. Luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya juga sudah tak terhitung lagi. Ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, ia sudah benar-benar di ambang batasnya. Ia menjatuhkan pedangnya dan jatuh terduduk.

"Sudah merasa kalah, hm, gadis kecil?" Salah satu musuhnya tampak maju ke depan, mengacungkan pedangnya ke lehernya, sekali gerakan saja Sakura tahu ia akan mati.

"Sialan!"

Sakura menutup kedua matanya ketika melihat pria di depannya mengayunkan pedangnya ke lehernya. Sudah berakhir, hidupnya sudah berakhir. Ucapnya dalam hati. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke Gaara dan Sasuke.

Satu detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Satu menit.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa, Sakura membuka matanya dan melebarkan matanya ketika musuh-musuhnya sedang bertarung dengan—siapa mereka? Sakura bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sekitar dua puluh orang berpakaian hitam-hitam bertarung melawan musuh-musuhnya yang kini sudah tewas seluruhnya. Sakura menatap mereka semua bingung sekaligus heran. Mereka bukan prajurit Hyuuga dan jika mereka musuh kenapa menyelamatkan dirinya. Sedetik kemudian mata Sakura benar-benar melebar ketika melihat orang-orang yang menyelamatkannya berjongkok dan mengucapkan, "Hormat kami, _Hi-sama._"

Siapa mereka sebenarnya?

.

=0o0=

.

Kenapa hidupnya semakin rumit? Sakura ingin mengutuk takdirnya yang seakan mempermainkannya. Gila! Apalagi ditambah dengan pria di hadapannya yang rambut peraknya terasa sangat aneh di mata Sakura.

"Kau siapa?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria di hadapannya yang menggunakan masker. Ah, matanya berlainan warna, hitam dan merah.

"Hatake Kakashi, saya adalah _guardian_ anda, putri." Jawaban pria itu tidak membuat Sakura mengerti malah semakin bingung.

"Putri? Aku bukan putri?! Katakan sebenarnya siapa kau, siapa kalian?" Sakura berdiri dengan susah payah. Luka di tubuhnya masih teramat sakit untuk berdiri.

Pria yang mengaku dirinya Kakashi menyentuh luka di tangan Sakura dan secara ajaib luka itu pelan-pelan pulih. Sakura terkejut melihatnya. Ia memandang pria di hadapannya dengan tajam. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Kami adalah pelindungmu putri. Anda tentu pernah diberitahu oleh seseorang kalau anda adalah _Hana Hime, _bukan, _Hi-sama?" _Kakashi menyentuh luka lainnya dan sama seperti luka yang pertama, luka-luka itu sembuh dengan sendirinya. Sakura hanya diam saja, ia masih menatap tajam pria di hadapannya.

"Apa itu _Hana Hime_? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena itu takdirmu, _Hi-sama._" Kakashi menyentuh pipi kanan Sakura dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas pedang. "Dan kami disini untuk membawamu, putri. Dan aku disini untuk membantumu mengontrol kekuatanmu, kekuatan yang amat berguna nantinya."

"Kau kira aku akan percaya begitu saja, hm? Tidak! Kalian bohong! Kau bohong!" Sakura mundur, ia melirik pedangnya yang tergeletak jauh di depannya. '_Sial! Sial!' _umpatnya lagi. Ia butuh pedang sayangnya pedangnya jauh dari genggaman tangannya. "Apa mau kalian dan katakan yang sebenarnya, brengsek!"

Pria bernama Kakashi tampak menunduk, beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap _emerald _milik Sakura. "Aku tak bisa mengatakan banyak hal. Yang ingin ku katakan hanyalah kalau kau adalah _Hana Hime _dan aku adalah pelindungmu. Jika kau ingin tahu kebenarannya datanglah ke hutan ini, besok tepat jam 12 malam. Kami akan menunggumu, _Hi-sama._" Sebuah kalimat yang secara tidak langsung menginginkan Sakura datang. "Kami harus pergi, ayo."

Dan kelompok orang yang tidak dikenal itu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih kebingungan. Ya, hidupnya memang sudah semakin rumit dan ini sejak usianya yang menginjak 17 tahun.

"SAKURA!" Sebuah panggilan membuyarkan semua lamunan Sakura, ia membalikkan badannya, disana Sasuke dan Gaara juga beberapa anak buah mereka berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan.

Sakura memandang mereka sendu. "Aa—aku baik."

Sasuke melihat sekitarnya. "Kau yang membunuh mereka semua, Sakura?"

Sakura tidak mengangguk maupun menggeleng. Ia menundukkan kepalanya diam. Sasuke dan Gaara berpandangan saling bertanya 'Ada apa?'.

"Kau yakin tak apa, Sakura?" Gaara mengecek tubuh Sakura dan hanya ada luka kecil. Ya tentu kau tak akan menemukan luka berat disana, Gaara. Karena seseorang telah menyembuhkannya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke sambil menyentuh bahu Sakura.

"Ka—"

"GAWAT!" Seekor kuda yang ditunggangi seorang prajurit mendatangi mereka. "Gawat Uchiha-_san, _Sabaku-_san, _Haruno-_san! _Ternyata serangan di hutan adalah jebakan, musuh lolos dan mereka sudah masuk ke istana!" Berita sang pembawa pesan istana tersebut.

Sakura, Sasuke dan Gaara langsung menegakkan kepalanya, membulatkan mata dengan sempurna. Saat itu pikiran mereka sama, 'kembali ke istana'.

.

=0o0=

.

Istana terlihat lebih sepi dari biasanya, tampak ceceran darah di lantai maupun dinding. Sakura bergidik ngeri melihatnya—bukan, bukan karena Sakura takut akan darah namun lebih dimana darah itu berada. Ini di istana, tempatnya—rumahnya. Dan Sakura tak akan memaafkan siapapun jika sampai melukai 'keluarga'nya.

TRANG! Suara aduan pedang membuat Sakura dan yang lain bersiaga dan menuju ke aarah sumber suara. Sumber suara berasal dari sebuah ruangan—ruangan istirahat sang raja.

"AARGHH!" Teriakan yang cukup keras berhasil menegakkan bulu halus mereka, mereka segera membuka pintu ruangan yang tertutup—tetap memasang pedang di tangan mereka.

BRAK! Pintu terbuka sempurna tampak sekitar puluhan tubuh tergeletak di sekitar ruangan di antara seseorang yang masih berdiri dan membelakangi mereka.

Sakura, Sasuke dan Gaara menyiagakan pedang mereka masing-masing. "Kau—"

"Kalian terlambat." Suara dingin yang cukup mereka kenal membuat mereka sedikit menurunkan pedangnya. Sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya, sepasang iris _lavender _membuat mereka benar-benar menurunkan pedang mereka.

"Neji-_sama,_" kata Sakura lirih. Oh—tentu mereka kaget, Neji sejak beberapa tahun lalu pindah ke kediaman Hyuuga yang ada di perbatasan selatan—meninggalkan istana.

Neji diam, ia memandang pedangnya yang berlumuran darah musuh. "Aku memang sudah membunuh semua musuh tapi sayangnya Yang Mulia sempat terkena anak panah di dadanya," ungkapnya sedih.

"A-apa?! Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Aku tak tahu, ayo kita ke tempat Hinata-_sama _dan Hiashi-_sama._" Neji berjalan ke sebuah pintu, ia membukanya dan tampak anak tangga yang menurun—yang terhubung ke sebuah pintu lagi berwarna coklat keemasan. Sakura, Sasuke dan Gaara mengikuti Neji seangkan yang lain memberesi kekacauan.

Neji melihat ke arah mereka bertiga sebelum membuka pintu itu. Tampak sebuah ruangan yang terdiri dari satu ranjang dan benda-benda seperti di kamar pada umumnya. Di ranjang, berbaring sang raja, Hiashi dan duduk di sampingnya, Hinata.

Hinata yang terlihat baru saja menangis tampak menyeka pipinya, ia menatap mereka berempat. "_Nii-san, _kalian."

"_Hi-sama, _bagaimana keadaan Yang Mulia?" tanya Neji sambil mendekat ke arah Hinata dan Hiashi.

Sebuah gelengan membuat semua orang di ruangan itu _shock. _"Ta-tadi a-aku sudah memanggil ta-tabib untuk ke-kemari lewat jalan rahasia." Hinata berhenti untuk menyeka air matanya yang jatuh lagi. "Kata tabib, _Tou-sama _tidak bisa bertahan karena selain anak panahnya tertusuk tepat di dadanya, anak panah itu juga beracun."

Terkejut dan tidak percaya. Semua tampak memandang Hiashi yang terbaring dan terlelap, beberapa saat kemudian, sepasang mata Hiashi yang terpejam, membuka. Ia melihat sekitarnya, ah sudah berdiri 'anak-anak'nya.

"Ka-kalian su-dah da-datang." Hiashi tampak sangat kesulitan mengatakan hal itu.

"Ayah! Ayah sebaiknya istirahat. Aku mohon Ayah…" Hinata memegangi tangan Hiashi sambil menangis.

"Benar kata Hinata-_sama _Yang Mulia, beristirahatlah." Gantian Neji yang berkata.

"Aku ta-tahu, aku su-sudah tak bi-bisa bertahan. Ka-kalian anak-anakku, ma-maafkanlah aku…" Hiashi terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan setitik darah di sudut bibirnya. "Mo-mohon dengarkan pe-permintaan te-terakhirku."

Hiashi mengelus rambut Hinata. "U-untuk Hinata, a-aku ingin me-melihatmu menikah. Itu i-impian Ayah dan Ibu, Nak…"

Semua orang di ruangan itu diam, membantah sudah tidak ada gunanya, hanya mendengar ucapan dari Hiashi-lah yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Hinata, pu-putriku sayang… Menikahlah. Me-menikahlah dengan Sasuke atau Gaara."

Semua terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan Hiashi.

"Ayah!"

"Yang Mulia!"

"Aku mo-mohon." Hiashi melihat Gaara dan Sasuke. "A-aku percaya hanya ka-kalian yang bisa membahagiakan Hinata. To-tolong…"

Oh, siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan seseorang yang sudah di ambang maut dan lagi orang yang mereka hormati. Dan di ruangan itu ada seseorang yang diam dan masih meresapi apa yang terjadi, apa yang diucapkan oleh Hiashi. Jadi antara Gaara dan Sasuke akan ada yang menikahi Hinata? Oh, kenapa hatinya seperti tercubit. Ditambah ucapan dari Hinata yang membuatnya benar-benar terlempar ke dalam lubang yang amat dalam.

"Ba-baiklah Ayah, aku akan menikahi Sasuke."

Dan Sakura tahu, jika ia lebih lama disini maka dirinya akan terjatuh, kaki-kakinya tiba-tiba menjadi lemas seakan tak kuat untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan sakit di salah satu bagian di dalam tubuhnya, ia tak tahu itu apa tapi itu benar-benar membuatnya sangat lemah.

.

=0o0=

.

Mata hijaunya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu tak pernah berpindah posisi dari pohon-pohon yang ada di depannya. Kini, dirinya ada di taman belakang. Kenapa dirinya berada disini? Jawabannya pasti kalian sudah tahu karena apa.

Gadis bermata _emerald _itu tak menangis, dia hanya diam menatap pohon-pohon di depannya meskipun pikirannya tak menuju ke pohon-pohon itu. Tentu karena tadi sore, dimana sebuah pernyataan membuatnya ingin sekali menusuk hatinya dengan pedang agar tidak sesakit ini—oh apa kau bodoh, Sakura? Itu malah akan membuatmu sakit. Tapi pikiran Sakura benar-benar terpecah hari ini, dari kedatangan orang yang mengaku dirinya bernama Kakashi dan sebagai _guardian-_nya—dan Sakura sedang tak mau memikirkannya.

"—ra… Sakura." Sebuah tepukan di bahu membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, di hadapannya berdiri Gaara yang tersenyum amat tipis kepadanya. Namun, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya cepat—entah kenapa dirinya sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda berambut merah ini. "Kau tak apa?"

Sakura diam sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Apakah kau marah karena bukan aku yang dipilih?" Sakura menegakkan dirinya, menatap _jade _di depannya. "Sakura…"

"Bukan," jawabnya singkat dan cepat.

"Lalu kenapa?!" Gaara memegangi lengan Sakura. "Kau tahu Sakura, kau menyakitiku." Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya—akan pergi.

Segera Sakura menahan lengan Gaara. "Gaara, maaf. Bukan maksudku. Aku…"

Sakura tak pernah menyelesaikan perkataannya karena setelah itu dirinya dipeluk Gaara dalam dekapan erat yang menenangkan.

"Aku tahu, hatimu sakit kan, Saku?" Gaara mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura. "Perasaanmu kini seperti ditusuk sebilah pedang kan? Aku tahu, Saku… Sekarang, untuk hari ini saja menangislah sepuasmu atau lampiaskanlah semua kemarahanmu ke diriku. Semuanya—" –_dan aku akan selalu di sampingmu, mendukungmu. Karena kesedihanmu juga kesedihanku. _Ucap Gaara lirih. Ia mendekap Sakura erat. Hingga tak terasa bahunya seperti basah—oh pasti itu air mata Sakura.

_Menangislah, Sakura. Karena besok aku akan membuatmu tersenyum. _Janji Gaara dalam hati.

Tidak jauh dari dua orang itu, sosok pemuda bermata _onyx _tampak diam memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sebelum dirinya berbalik, meninggalkan dua orang yang tak menyadari keberadaannya.

.

=0o0=

.

_Hatiku sakit, tubuhku serasa lumpuh—seluruhnya. Aku sudah menumpahkan semua kesedihanku dengan air mata namun, tetap saja masih terasa sakit. Saat itu, ketika perasaan yang tak kukenal ini ada di tubuhku, aku merasa marah, kecewa, sedih dan perasaan lainnya tercampur di hatiku. Aku ingin muntah, mengeluarkan segala perasaan memuakkan ini. Aku tak mengenal perasaan ini tapi kenapa terasa sakit? Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah kenyataan aku bukan siapa-siapa di antara mereka—aku tak mungkin meminta putri untuk tak memilih Sasuke. Belum lagi itu permintaan Hiashi-sama, orang ku hormati selama ini. Saat ini aku benar-benar membenci siapa diriku ini._

"_Hi-hi-sama?_" Sakura menatap orang yang berada di kamarnya. Hinata yang sedang memegangi bukunya—buku pribadinya. "Apa yang anda lakukan dengan—"

Hinata menutup buku Sakura dan meletakkannya di atas meja kecil samping kasur. "Hanya melihat-lihat. Oh Sakura, sudah lama ya kita tidak ngobrol?"

Sakura berjalan mendekati Hinata yang duduk di tepi kasurnya. "Sudah lama sekali kukira. Bukankah Putri akan bersiap untuk per—" Sakura sangat sulit untuk mengatakan ini. "—tunangan nanti sore?"

"Ah itu bisa nanti. Duduklah, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Hinata menepuk sampingnya. "Duduklah."

"Baiklah…" Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata yang terus menatapnya. "Ada apa, Hinata-_sama?_"

"Sakura, aku ingin kau jujur. Apakah kau menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Hinata langsung.

"Ap-apa? Ti-tidak. Aku tidak me—" Sakura menunduk. Ia teringat lagi percakapannya semalam dengan Gaara di taman belakang.

"_Apa kau menyukai Sasuke, Sakura?" Gaara menatap Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. Kini dia sudah lebih tenah setelah menangis tadi._

"_Aku? Menyukainya? Benarkah?" Sakura tertawa miris. "Aku menyukainya atau tidak pun tidak akan mengubah apapun."_

"_Benarkah?" _Emerald _Sakura bersirobok dengan _jade _Gaara. "Itu karena kau langsung menyimpulkan sebelum mencobanya, Saku… Kenapa kau tak mencoba—" Gaara terdiam. "—mengatakan kalau kau menyukai Sasuke? Sebelum semuanya terlambat, kau tahu kan maksudku?"_

_Sakura memandang Gaara. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"_

"_A-apa?"_

"_Jangan berbohong, aku tahu kalau kau—" Sakura tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya._

"_Ah—jangan pikirkan," ungkap Gaara tenang. Sakura tahu, meskipun Gaara memasang tampang 'aku baik-baik saja' namun di hatinya—dari sorot matanya tersirat luka yang amat dalam._

"Aku…" Kembali ke masa kini dimana Sakura masih bingung ingin menjawab apa. Dia menatap sepasang _lavender _Hinata. "Jika aku menyukainya, apa ada yang berubah?" Dan akhirnya Sakura bisa jujur pada hatinya, pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Ah sudah kuduga."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau menyukai Sasuke. Sejak kita kecil, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu itu."

"Anda tahu?"

"Ya, dan ini saatnya kau yang ganti merelakanku dengan Sasuke, Sakura." Hinata menatap serius mata Sakura. "Dulu ketika kita masih kecil, aku selalu merelakanmu dengan Sasuke bagaimana jika sekarang gantian kau yang merelakanku dengan Sasuke?"

Oh, kau cerdas, Hinata? Tapi apa tidak ada alasan selain itu?

"Sa-saya…"

Tiba-tiba Hinata berdiri. "Kadang aku merasa kau sangat menyebalkan, Sakura. Kau ingin memiliki segala sesuatu yang tidak kau miliki. Kau ingin memiliki seorang ayah jadi kau terus memonopoli _Tou-sama _dengan kecerdasanmu bermain pedang."

"A-aku tidak seperti itu, _Hi-sama…_"

"Lalu hubungan kau, Gaara dan Sasuke. Sebenarnya hubungan apa yang kalian miliki, hm?"

"Aku tidak seperti itu. Anda salah paham. Aku…"

"Sudahlah, aku harus menjenguk _Tou-sama. _Dan jangan berbuat hal yang membuatku sulit. Itu permintaan seseorang yang kau anggap sahabat, Saku…" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum dan berdiri kemudian keluar dari kamar Sakura yang terduduk lemas.

Saat itu, yang ada di pikiran Sakura hanya satu, ia ingin bertemu keluarga kandungnya. Oh Tuhan! Bisakah dirinya bertemu dengan keluarganya? Jika terus seperti ini, Sakura takut, dirinya akan gila dan berbuat hal yang diluar kemampuannya.

.

.

.

Takdir memang amat kejam. Mempermainkan manusia yang tak tahu apa-apa. Jika ada yang bisa menebak bagaimana takdir itu, mungkin kau cukup hebat sayangnya tidak terlalu hebat untuk mengubah takdirmu itu. Jikalaupun kau ingin mengubahnya, apakah kau akan tahu itu akan menjadi baik atau buruk? Maka semua itu akan kembali ke takdir yang menentukan.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Aa—maaf jika chapter ini aneh dan membingungkan. Aoi tau kok, Aoi juga sadar karena nyatanya chapter ini jauh dari plot awal yang Aoi buat. Huhu—maaf, Aoi masih dalam pemulihan karena soal-soal UTS yang masih membayangi otak Aoi. Maaf kalau chap ini banyak kesalahan, Aoi nggak cek ulang lagi...

Dan tinggal chapter berikutnya, Sakura bertemu dengan Kakashi yang artinya akan ada banyak flashback! Tunggu saja ya dan special thank to reviewer di prolog, ch. 1 dan ch. 2 juga yang memfollow dan mereview! Arigatou Gozaimasu…

Gomen belum bisa membalas satu persatu. Tapi tetap ucapan terimakasihku yang masih setia nunggu fic ini. Aa—dan untuk siders thanks juga sudah mampir, kapan-kapan review ya? ^^

_Special thanks to : **Alifa Cherry Blossom ; Luca Marvell ; Akiko Rin ; Akira Fly**_(thanks for your concrit) **_; hanazono yuri ; Nadiiyach UzumakiSwann ; __lya _hatake ; Fujiwara Hana**

FAQ : 1. Kenapa Naruto nggak muncul? / Tentu dia bakal Author munculin tapi belum waktunya hehe / 2. Kakashi siapanya Sakura? / Sudah agak terjawab di chap ini kan? / 3. Hyuuga jahat? / Insya Allah chap depan terungkap 4. Kenapa Kakashi dan Gaara OOC? / Itu karena jalan ceritanya, huhu Aoi juga sedih buat mereka out dari karakter / 5. Maaf kalau fic ini belum masuk ke genrenya, tapi sebentar lagi.**_  
_**

.

.

_Sign,_

Aoi


End file.
